My Life
by Littlewhisker
Summary: My 1st fanfic! Littlewhisker just wanted to live a normal life, in peace, but that only came for a little time, then her life runs wild. She's not sure if this is a sign from StarClan or a sign from her grandfather, Tigerstar. R&R PLEASE! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

(A/N-Okay this is my first fanfiction, so please review!) 

Prologue

"Firestar," a tortoiseshell she-cat meowed.

A flame colored tom stood up. "What is it Spottedleaf?"

"There will be three names that will be forever repeated. One who cares for kin, One who loves for many reasons, and One who will be both of these things; this cat will be as great as you, Firestar. This cat will care for every cat knows about this one. This is the cat that will change ThunderClan forever!" Spottedleaf meowed.

"What you prophesizing? Are three cats going to die? How will I know which three cats they are?" Firestar fired these questions at Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf only answered one of the questions. "You will know. You will know."

Firestar opened his eyes. A pale ginger she-cat was standing over him. "Firestar, Squirrelflight had her kits! You have to see them they're gorgeous!"

"I'm coming Sandstorm," Firestar meowed standing up.

Firestar padded into the nursery. A dark ginger she-cat, his daughter, lay on her side staring at five bundles in front of her. Beside her was a dark brown tabby.

"Hello, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, I hear you had a long night," Firestar meowed.

Squirrelflight had a smart remark ready because she meowed, "You try have five kits."

Firestar touched noses with Squirrelflight and looked at the kits. The firstborn was a small black she-kit with a golden tail. The next was a black and brown tortoiseshell with a white dash on her throat. The first tom was ginger with dark brown stripes running down his back and the other tom was an almost copy of Brambleclaw. He was a dark brown tabby, like Brambleclaw, but had white ears. The last she-kit was just as small as the black one. She had a ginger coat that matched Firestar's perfectly. "They're beautiful," he purred.

"Goldenkit," Squirrelflight meowed nudging the black and golden kit. "Spottedkit for the tortoiseshell, Maplekit for the ginger one with stripes, and then Whitekit for the tabby."

"And Littlekit," Brambleclaw finished.

(A/N-Here's my prologue! Remember, R&R!! I'm going to try something to see how it works. If you are the first to figure out the prophecy then you get to pick a warrior/loner/kittypet to be in one of my stories:D) 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, here's Chapter 1. Please R&R! Constructive critism is welcome! 

Chapter 1

A warm breeze of greenleaf ruffled a honey-ginger cat's fur as she gazed over the lake. She was just a paw-step in the water as the gentle waves hit her paws. The honey-ginger cat stared as the sun's began to set turning the lake gold. The she-cat could hear some cat calling her name in the breeze, but she couldn't understand anything else.

"Littlewhisker, are you coming or are you going to stand in the water all day?" Spiderleg called to the she-cat.

Littlewhisker turned her head Spiderleg and mewed, "Coming."

Sandstorm, the third cat on the evening patrol, took lead heading along the WindClan border. All was quiet except for the rush of the river.

Littlewhisker opened her jaws and almost at once she scented vole; Her mouth water with the scent, but her stomach full. She heard her name being called, but she couldn't place where it was coming from.

"Go to where the rivers meet," the voice was calling.

Littlewhisker stopped and looked around the forest with eyes full of alarm. Spiderleg and Sandstorm stopped, too and Spiderleg asked tartly, "_Now_ what?"

"You didn't here that?" Littlewhisker asked, now puzzled.

"Here what?" Sandstorm asked padding up beside her.

Realizing they didn't hear the voice calling, Littlewhisker shook herself and meowed, "Nothing. It must have been a pigeon."

"Or you've been stuffing yourself too much," Spiderleg mewed.

"Lets get back to camp. Littlewhisker, maybe you should get some rest. I don't think you got enough sleep after your vigil last night," Sandstorm mewed.

Littlewhisker wondered what the message meant. _Go to the where the rivers meet_, Littlewhisker remembered. _Does that mean the lake? Should I go there?_

They arrived at camp and Sandstorm ordered Littlewhisker to go rest before they reported to Firestar. Littlewhisker bounded over to the warriors' den and about collided with Whiteear and Maplestripe, her two older brothers. Though they were average sized cats Littlewhisker was twice as small. She was the size of a six moon old apprentice.

"Where are you to off to in sure a hurry?" she asked.

"Out for a quick hunt," Whiteear explained. Littlewhisker opened her mouth to ask another question and Maplestripe added, "We want to hunt before Stormkit's apprentice ceremony."

"Do you know who her mentor will be?" Littlewhisker asked.

"Don't you know? You know everything that happens in ThunderClan," Whiteear asked.

"Of course I know that Brackenfur will be her mentor. I was asking if you knew," Littlewhisker meowed with a wide yawn after she finished.

"Go get some rest before the ceremony. We'll wake you up," Maplestripe promised finishing the conversation.

"Thanks."

Littlewhisker padded into the den and saw that it was almost empty. Brackenfur and Sorreltail were sharing tongues and Brambleclaw, her father, was asleep beside Squirrelflight, her mother. When Littlewhisker reached her nest her oldest sister, Goldentail lay beside her.

She knew she wouldn't get a long sleep, but she fell into a deep sleep.

Littlewhisker opened her eyes and she was looking out over the lake. She couldn't remember come here. The sun was well over her head. _Did I miss Stormkit's apprentice ceremony?_ Littlewhisker thought.

Though Littlewhisker was a warrior she didn't train as long as a regular apprentice; she had the wits have a senior warrior and knew more about what was going on in ThunderClan more than Firestar himself. When Littlewhisker was a few days away from leaving the nursery Ferncloud had one kit, Stormkit. They became friends and when Littlewhisker had her apprentice and warrior ceremony Stormkit was there even though she was not old enough to be at them.

Littlewhisker then realized that Maplestripe and Whiteear promised to wake her and they would never break their promise so this had to be a dream.

Littlewhisker padded over to the shore and listened to the lake breeze calling her name.

"Go to where the rivers meet, Littlewhisker," the voice was calling again, but beside her. Littlewhisker looked around and this time saw a tortoiseshell cat stand near her.

"Who are you?" Littlewhisker asked surprised.

"I'm Spottedleaf," the tortoiseshell mewed as her amber eyes burned into Littlewhisker's. Squirrelflight had told her that Spottedleaf was once a ThunderClan medicine cat and had visited her in dreams, but she never thought that she would come to her dreams.

"Why are you here? In my dream?" Littlewhisker asked.

Spottedleaf responded by, "Go to where the rivers meet." Then with a bink of an eye she was gone.

"Wait, don't go!" Littlewhisker called.

Her eyes flew open to a poke in the flank and she was back in the warriors' den with Brackenfur over her. The rest of the den was empty.

"Don't tell me Twolegs are going to destroy our home again!"

'Go to where the rivers meet' isn't really a prophecy, it is a message. SO that wouldn't count if you figured it out because it is easy. 


	3. Chapter 2

Another chapter is ready to be read! Thanks to my reviewers Nameless Nightmare, Tigerstripe, and Snowfirexoxo. DisclaimerI do not own warriors and shall never, but I do own Littlewhisker and her siblings. 

Chapter 2

Littlewhisker looked slightly confused. She had heard about the old ThunderClan home and what happened. "Sorry, but I've learned to take a cat that mutters in their sleep seriously."

"I just had a dream. Nothing to worry about," Littlewhisker meowed rising to her paws and shaking moss from her pelt.

She padded out of the den to see it was almost moonhigh. Most of the Clan was out in the clearing already, but their were still some cat missing; Whiteear and Maplestripe among them.

Littlewhisker felt a pang of sympathy for the new coming apprentice would be the only apprentice now since her and Goldentail sat their vigil just the night before.

"Littlewhisker!" Goldentail called to her. Goldentail was her closest friend and sister. Littlewhisker padded over to her sister. "Stormkit's so excited she won't sit still! Spottedheart is in the nursery trying to help Ferncloud calm her down." Spottedheart was her other sister who had received her warrior name with Maplestripe and Whiteear.

Littlewhisker and Goldentail got their warrior names later because when they were kits Littlewhisker had greencough when she was four-moons old and again the day before she was going to be made an apprentice. Goldentail was born with a foot that sometimes dragged so Firestar thought she would never become a warrior. Brambleclaw trained with Goldentail along with her actual mentor, Sandstorm, so she could become a warrior.

"Is she as excited as when I became a warrior?" Littlewhisker asked.

"Just as excited," Goldentail responded. Littlewhisker let out a purr of amusement. "She said she can't wait to be a apprentice so you two can hunt together."

Firestar came out of his den and jumped onto the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join at the Highledge for a Clan meeting," he yowled.

Ferncloud came out of the nursery followed by a fluffy creamy gray kit while Brackenfur and Sorreltail padded out of the warriors' den. Stormkit padded by her mother's side with her tail up high. Littlewhisker noticed that Maplestripe and Whiteear seated near the back of the camp.

"This moonhigh, we gather together to name a new apprentice. Come forward," Firestar meowed after he jumped off the Highledge.

Stormkit quivered with excitement and slowly padded over to Firestar and Brackenfur. "You will be known as Stormpaw," Firestar continued.

"Brackenfur," Firestar meowed, "you are ready to have another apprentice. You will mentor Stormpaw. I hope you will pass on all of your skills to Stormpaw."

Littlewhisker saw so pain the Graystripe's, the ThunderClan deputy, eyes. She thought that he must have been remembering his own son, Stormfur. She didn't know a lot about Stormfur, but she knew that he had left the Clans to be with his true love Brook because his sister, Feathertail had died saving Brook's tribe in the mountains, his mother, Silverstream, had died giving birth to him and Feathertail, and at the time Graystripe had been captured by Twolegs. Thanks to Brambleclaw Graystripe escaped. On the halfbridge just inside ShadowClan territory, Brambleclaw saw Graystripe in a cage and tricked the Twoleg carrying him so he dropped the cage. Then Graystripe fell out and they ran back to ThunderClan territory. Graystripe's escape happened when Littlewhisker was one-moon old.

Brackenfur and Stormpaw touched noses and drew to the side of the clearing. Littlewhisker bounded over to the new apprentice and was the first to congratulate her like Stormpaw did when she became an apprentice. "Congratulations, Stormpaw!" Littlewhisker purred touching noses with Stormpaw.

"Thanks!" Stormpaw meowed. "Now what do we do?" she asked Brackenfur.

"Now you go rest so at sunhigh I can show you all of ThunderClan territory," Brackenfur instructed.

"I'm not sure that I can rest, I'm too excited!" Stormpaw mewed. "Can Littlewhisker come too?"

"I'll hunt with you after you see all of our territory, but I'll expect you to know all the best hunting places," Littlewhisker answered before Brackenfur could reply.

"Okay!" Stormpaw purred dashing off to he apprentices' den.

"Good night, Brackenfur," Littlewhisker meowed heading over to the warriors' den. She was the first in the den and curled up in a tight ball in her nest.

"At moonhigh, three days from the fullest," a voice in Littlewhisker's dream told her. She woke up startled, but recovered when she padded out of the den into the bright sunlight.

_It must be sunhigh now_, she thought padding over to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a vole for Leafpool and started towards her den. Since Littlewhisker was a young apprentice her and Leafpool were very close because of a secret that Littlewhisker found out about.

"Littlewhisker, Firestar said that you and Goldentail are going to the Gathering tonight. Will you tell Goldentail?" Graystripe called to her. She replied by nodding her head.

"Leafpool?" she called setting down the vole in the medicine cats' den.

"Littlewhisker, hello," Leafpool greeted. Seeing her niece turned her eyes full of worry.

"Your wondering about them, aren't you?" Littlewhisker asked lowering her voice.

"Who?" Leafpool asked trying to act like she had no idea what Littlewhisker was talking about.

"Your kits, Smokekit and Mudkit. Don't try to deny it. I'll ask Crowfeather tonight at the Gathering if you would like me to," Littlewhisker meowed.

"Thanks, Cinderpelt was getting suspicious at the last Gathering," Leafpool explained.

"Okay; I brought this for you," Littlewhisker meowed nudging the dead vole with her paw. Then Littlewhisker remembered her dream. "Leafpool, StarClan sent me a dream," she blurted out.

---As you can tell I am a major Crowfeather x Leafpool fan. I think they look cute together. I will tell you this now, if more people review, the faster I will update! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, maybe I update pretty fast, but still… If you are reading this story please review it!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own warriors, but I do own Littlewhisker, her siblings, and Stormpaw.**

Chapter 3

"What happened in this dream?" Leafpool asked a few moments after Littlewhisker's out burst.

"I was on the shore of the lake and Spottedleaf said 'Go to where the rivers meet.' I had that dream before Stormpaw's apprentice ceremony and then just before I woke up this morning I heard 'At moonhigh, three days from the fullest.' What do you think it means?" Littlewhisker mewed nervously then swallowed.

"'Go to where the rivers meet' must mean go to the lake because that is where all the rivers meet. And 'At moonhigh' must mean go to the lake at moonhigh," Leafpool meowed. "And 'three days from the fullest must mean… three days from the full moon."

"So I go to the lake in three days? That shouldn't be too hard. I go in three days, I guess," Littlewhisker answered.

"Whenever you go, StarClan will be waiting for you," Leafpool meowed wisely.

"Thanks, for the help. I better go, I promised Stormpaw I'd hunt with her. 'Bye," Littlewhisker called padded toward the entrance of the den.

When she almost reached the tunnel when she about collided with Stormpaw. Littlewhisker barely dodged her.

"Are you ready to go hunting?" Stormpaw asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Yes, I'm coming, but if you're this noisy you'll scare off all the prey," Littlewhisker teased cuffing Stormpaw's ear. "Come on."

The two cats padded to the thorn entrance and into the forest. "Do you want to hunt along the WindClan border? There is more prey along the stream," Littlewhisker suggested. She also hoped that she could see if Crowfeather was going to be at the Gathering tonight.

"Sure," Stormpaw purred excitedly.

The two she-cats made their way to the WindClan border and sure enough they scented prey at once. "Do you want to know how to fish too?" Littlewhisker asked once Stormpaw caught a mouse and a squirrel.

"Yes, please," Stormpaw replied.

"Okay, first you make sure your shadow isn't on the water. Then once you find a fish you bat it out and kill it. Understand?(A/N-**I got this from Midnight)**" Littlewhisker instructed. Stormpaw looked a bit confused so she added, "Watch I'll show you."

Littlewhisker slowly padded along the shore and did exactly what she told Stormpaw. Littlewhisker turned back to Stormpaw and set the silver fish in front of her.

"Where did you learn to fish like RiverClan?" a meow sounded with a bit of amusement in it.

Littlewhisker spun around to she a smoky gray, almost black cat staring at her with blue eyes. "Hi, Crowfeather," she greeted politely, answering his question she added, "Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight taught me."

"Who are you?" Stormpaw growled jumping down beside Littlewhisker.

Crowfeather came to the ThunderClan side of the stream. "Is she a friend, Littlepaw?"

"I'm not Littlepaw any more. I'm Littlewhisker and yes she is a friend. Her names Stormpaw, she became an apprentice yesterday," she explained.

"How do you make friends with a apprentice that isn't more than a kit?" Crowfeather asked eyeing Stormpaw.

Stormpaw was brave to stand up to the WindClan warrior. "We were in the nursery together before Littlewhisker was made an apprentice. So who _are_ you?"

"I'm Crowfeather, the deputy of WindClan," the dark smoky gray warrior mewed proudly. **(A/N-Ashfoot went to join the elders and Crowfeather and an apprentice before this story.)**

"So you're Crowfeather. Squirrelflight talked about you when I was in the nursery," Stormpaw murmured.

"Are coming to the Gathering, Crowfeather?" Littlewhisker asked seeing if she would have the chance later to ask about his kits.

"Yes and I suppose that you two will be there too?" Crowfeather meowed. He turned to Littlewhisker and added, "How can you be a warrior? You weren't trained long."

"I may be the size of a kit, but I do not have its brain. I have a warrior's," Littlewhisker retorted lightly to her friend.

"That's the truth," Stormpaw muttered. Explaining what she meant to Crowfeather she meowed, "She knows everything that happens in ThunderClan. Stuff that Firestar doesn't even know."

"I better go the patrol that I'm on might notice that I'm missing," Crowfeather meowed. "See you tonight."

Littlewhisker watched him disappear into a bush. Turning to Stormpaw she meowed, "Let's see you catch a fish now."

**I want to know what you readers think of my story! So please go to the button on the bottom left side of the screen that says Summit Review, and click Go.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up! Thanks to my reviewers Tigerstripe and Lightningfeet. Just so you know I started to write this before Twilight, so Cinderpelt isn't dead in this story! And I have the chapters already written, that's why I'm updating so fast.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors, but I do own my characters. :D**

Chapter 4

Stormpaw and Littlewhisker brought back plenty of fresh-kill before mealtime. Though Littlewhisker and Goldentail were warriors, not apprentices they ate with Stormpaw outside the apprentices' den since she was the only apprentice.

Firestar met the group of cats that he wanted to attend the Gathering at the thorn entrance. Littlewhisker knew that once they arrived on the island, where all four Clans meet every full moon under a truce, Goldentail, Stormpaw, and her would be separated to talk to cats from other Clans.

"Goldentail, Stormpaw," Littlewhisker whispered, "When the Gathering starts, lets meet up at the front of the Great Oak."

"That sounds like a good idea," Goldentail murmured.

"Okay, but why split up at all? Why can't we stick together?" Stormpaw asked tilting her head. Littlewhisker had forgotten that this was Stormpaw's first Gathering and Goldentail's and her first Gathering as warriors.

"We split up so we can find out more news about the other Clans," Goldentail explained.

"Okay, I was just wondering," Stormpaw murmured shrugging her shoulders as the group of cats headed into WindClan territory.

Leafpool slowed her pace since she was in the front of the group. She matched her pace with Littlewhisker's and whispered into her ear. "What if Crowfeather's not there; if he didn't come? I need to know how my kits are doing!"

"He's going to be there. Today Stormpaw and I ran into him at the border and he said that he was going to be there," Littlewhisker reassured her.

"Okay, thanks again for doing this," Leafpool whispered giving Littlewhisker's ear a friendly lick and running to catch up with Cinderpelt.

They arrived on the island and Littlewhisker scented the air, WindClan and RiverClan. She looked around and finally saw the smoky gray tom she needed to talk to. Her and Leafpool padded a little ways over to him. Leafpool stopped and started to talk to the RiverClan medicine cat, Mothwing. Littlewhisker knew that this meant for her to go talk to Crowfeather.

"Where's your friend?" Crowfeather asked.

"Meeting cats from other Clans," she explained. In a low voice she added, "Leafpool wants to know how Smokekit and Mudkit are doing. How are they?"

"They're fine, they will be made apprentices soon, but…" Crowfeather trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Littlewhisker asked.

"Smokekit keeps on asking their foster mother who their real mother is and Whitetail keeps on telling her that she their real mother, but she doesn't believe her. Smokekit said that Mudkit told her that Whitetail wasn't their real mother and that's how it got started," Crowfeather explained taking a deep breath.

"When are you going to tell them the truth?" Littlewhisker dared to ask.

"I told the Clan that I just found them by the stream, but I think they might have guessed that I'm their father since Smokekit alike me except for her eyes."

"When are you going to tell them the truth?" Littlewhisker repeated more serious now.

"I don't know! I want them to be loyal WindClan warriors, but they might not be loyal warriors to WindClan if I tell them too soon! I'm not sure what to do to tell you the truth," Crowfeather meowed desperately.

"All warriors swear their loyalty to their Clans when they're made warriors. Maybe you should tell them when they become warriors," Littlewhisker suggested.

"That might work, but they might hate me for not telling them sooner," Crowfeather added. "But I desperate so that's what I'll-"

**Not really a cliffie because you know that it is the start of the Gathering.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my reviewer for the last chapter, Snowfeather. I would wait for more reviews before I update, but I 'm really bored. So here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors. sighs**

Chapter 5

A yowl came from the Great Oak and Littlewhisker realized that ShadowClan had arrived. She rushed to where she told Goldentail and Stormpaw to meet her.

"I thought that you weren't going to come," Goldentail whispered as Blackstar told about events in ShadowClan.

"Well, I'm here now and that's all that matters," Littlewhisker replied staring straight at the four leaders.

"You were talking to Crowfeather about his kits, weren't you?" Goldentail asked.

"No, I wasn't, how do you know that he has kits?" Littlewhisker asked turning her amber gaze onto her sister.

"Leafpool told me about when I followed out of camp to see her kits," Goldentail explained. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I promised that I wouldn't tell any cat about them. And so I don't have to lie anymore, yes I was talking to Crowfeather about Smokekit and Mudkit. Leafpool wanted to know how they were," Littlewhisker explained.

Littlewhisker turned her head to Stormpaw who wasn't paying any attention to them; she was listening to Leopardstar now talking about a new litter of kits.

Firestar stepped up in front all the leaders and Littlewhisker and Goldentail exchanged a glance. They knew what he was about to announce.

"ThunderClan has to knew warriors; you all know Littlepaw and Goldenpaw, well they are now Littlewhisker and Goldentail," Firestar announced.

A murmur of a welcome to the two new warriors spread through the crowd. "We also have a new apprentice, Stormpaw, began her training today," Firestar continued. All three she-cats sat with their heads high.

Onestar gave news that Smokekit and Mudkit becoming apprentices soon and he ended the Gathering.

"Hi, Tawnypelt. How are you doing in ShadowClan?" Littlewhisker asked the tortoiseshell she-cat. Tawnypelt was Littlewhisker's aunt so they often talk at Gatherings.

"Everything's fine. ThunderClan?" Tawnypelt asked as Goldentail and Stormpaw came and stood beside Littlewhisker.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Littlewhisker replied calmly.

"Who is Stormpaw's mentor?" Tawnypelt asked turning to Stormpaw.

"Brackenfur," Stormpaw answered at once.

"He's a good mentor; he was my mentor before I joined ShadowClan," Tawnypelt mewed.

"He worked me hard today and Littlewhisker taught me how to fish too," Stormpaw meowed talking about her day.

Tawnypelt looked at Littlewhisker and she meowed, "Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight taught me how."

"Tawnypelt, Blackstar's ready to go!" Cinderpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, called.

"Okay, I'm coming," Tawnypelt called back. She turned to Littlewhisker and requested, "Tell Brambleclaw I said hello." Littlewhisker nodded her head a good bye and watched Tawnypelt bound over to the ShadowClan cats.

Littlewhisker looked for Brambleclaw, but couldn't find him. "Are you looking for someone?" a voice whispered behind her.

Littlewhisker jumped and turned around. "Oh, hi Hawkfrost. I was just looking for Brambleclaw."

"Did he come? I've been looking for him all night and couldn't find him," Hawkfrost agreed.

"I know he came, but I just can't find him. It's like he's hiding from-"

"Littlewhisker, are you coming?" Stormpaw called.

"I better go, nice seeing you again," Littlewhisker meowed politely bounding over to Stormpaw. But the truth is that Hawkfrost scares her.

"Who was that?" Stormpaw asked immediately.

"That was Hawkfrost. He's Brambleclaw's half brother. And Tawnypelt is Brambleclaw's sister," Littlewhisker explained as ThunderClan left the island.

Littlewhisker scanned all the ThunderClan cats to find Brambleclaw. "Are you looking for me?"

Littlewhisker turned around to see Brambleclaw. "Does scaring the new warrior come with becoming a warrior? I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?"

"I've been talking to Crowfeather. Why? You sound like my mother," Brambleclaw meowed quickly, but playful. Unlike most cats Littlewhisker and Goldentail stayed close to their parents all through apprenticeship and now as warriors.

"Tawnypelt told me to tell you hi and Hawkfrost said that he's been looking for you all night, but couldn't find you," Littlewhisker explained. "Where were you before the Gathering started?"

"I said I was talking to Crowfeather."

_What is he hiding from me?_, Littlewhisker thought.

**There is a big clue about an event that will take place in chapter 30 or something. I know I have a lot of chapters typed. If you find what it the clue is you will get to choose your own warrior/loner/kittypet in one of my stories.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok, I've changed something around: if you would like to give me some names then I would be glad to have them, but I might not use all of them. If you do decipher a prophecy or in the last chapter figuring out the clue, the warrior/loner/kittypet name you choose will definitely be in one of my stories. I'll let you read the chapter now:D**

**This is a bit short for some people, but it is full of action!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 6

Littlewhisker slowly padded out of the warriors' den for dawn patrol with Goldentail and Birchfur two days after the Gathering. Goldentail was sitting by the thorn entrance and Birchfur was pacing back and forth in front of Goldentail.

"Finally, I thought you were going to sleep all morning!" he exclaimed.

"Let's just go," Goldentail meowed. Littlewhisker hated every hair on Birchfur's pelt and she knew it. Birchfur took lead along the WindClan border.

"I doubt that WindClan would cause any trouble," Littlewhisker muttered to Goldentail. "After all ThunderClan gave them two healthy kits."

"But WindClan doesn't know that and neither does ThunderClan," Goldentail hissed under her breath.

"What are you two muttering about?" Birchfur asked eyeing them.

"Nothing that concerns you," Littlewhisker retorted.

The patrol turned along the ShadowClan border and Littlewhisker opened her mouth and smelled the air. "I smell ShadowClan and it's fresh," she hissed.

Without a warning a ShadowClan patrol jumped of bushes on ShadowClan side and attacked. The patrol had seven cats and the one cat leading them was Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy. Some cats stood waiting for orders to attack while others attacked.

Russetfur bowled over Littlewhisker, but she jumped up quickly and clawed Russetfur's muzzle. Russetfur let out a hiss clawed her flank and pinned her down. "ThunderClan is going to lose this battle," Russetfur growled. "You're made a warrior and you're barely bigger than a kit. ThunderClan is definitely going to lose since they made you a warrior."

"You see my size, but underestimate my strength," Littlewhisker hissed pushing Russetfur off her and attacking her stomach. Russetfur yowled in agony as Littlewhisker continued, "Next time do some research before insult me."

"Attack!" Russetfur yowled at her standing warriors. Two of them clawed Littlewhisker, on her cheek and other flank. Both flanks bleeding heavily didn't slow her down though.

Littlewhisker noticed Goldentail fighting two cats at once. Littlewhisker clawed one cat- that was still scraping her flank- in the shoulder near the throat. He yowled and while he was yowling she bit his other shoulder and sent him run into ShadowClan territory.

The other cat pinned her down, but she didn't struggle. She stared in astonishment. She recognized the cat and she recognized Littlewhisker.

"Tawnypelt!"

**Didn't expect that, did you? Hehe.**

**If you want to find out what happens then review, and I'll update quicker!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, but I've been waiting to update.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors. -sighs-**

Chapter 7

"Littlewhisker, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, I know you're doing this to prove your loyalty to ShadowClan that's why I'm doing this to prove _my_ loyalty," Littlewhisker meowed shoving Tawnypelt off her.

Tawnypelt ran in a circle, but Littlewhisker was smarter than that she stood where she was waiting for Tawnypelt to strike. The moment finally came! She bit Littlewhisker's back leg. Pain pierced Littlewhisker's leg, but she didn't show it any sign of it. She clawed Tawnypelt in the side of the face barely missing her eye.

Tawnypelt turned her and Littlewhisker took this chance. She clawed Tawnypelt's shoulder and front leg. Tawnypelt cried in pain, but she wasn't about to quit until Russetfur ordered, "Tawnypelt, retreat!"

Russetfur took Tawnypelt's place in battle as she limped into a bush. "You're not going to beat me this time!" She hissed.

"We'll see about that!" Littlewhisker growled back.

"Such big words for such a little cat! I bet that there's a mouse bigger than you!" Russetfur insulted. Slashing a claw toward Littlewhisker's face.

She ducked. "What did I say about doing research before an insult, you worthless fleabag?" Littlewhisker hissed ripping Russetfur's ear to shreds.

"I have all the information I need!" Russetfur growled in her ear. She called to her warriors, "ShadowClan, retreat!"

One by one each ShadowClan retreated into their own territory back to their camp. Littlewhisker looked at Goldentail to she that he her sleek black fur had splotches of blood on her fur, but no serious injuries. She turned to Birchfur who also had blood spots, but her self was completely opposite. Her fur was covered by blood and large ginger patches.

"What was that all about?" Birchfur hissed. "Lets get back to camp and see how Firestar takes this."

Littlewhisker tried to walk, but pain penetrated through her body. She would've fallen over if Birchfur hadn't run to balance her. They walk the forest slowly. Goldentail was leading while Birchfur helped Littlewhisker walk- actually she limped because of the bite on her back leg from Tawnypelt.

They finally made it into the camp, past sunhigh, and saw Dustpelt pacing angrily back and forth. No other cat was in the clearing, (most cats are afraid his anger). He looked up. "Where have you three been?" he growled. "You were sent on dawn patrol and it's well past sun- what in StarClan's name happened? Were you in a fight?" Forgetting all his anger Dustpelt helped Littlewhisker who was having trouble standing from exhaustion.

"Goldentail and Littlewhisker will explain everything. Is Firestar in his den?" Birchfur replied to his father. Dustpelt nodded and started helping Littlewhisker to the medicine cats' den followed by Goldentail.

They arrived in the den to see Leafpool counting juniper berries and Cinderpelt organizing some herbs. They both looked up and with widened eyes.

"What happened?" Leafpool asked quick grabbing a pawful of cobwebs and pressing them on Littlewhisker while Cinderpelt cared for Goldentail. Littlewhisker flinched as the webs touched her wounds. "What happened?" Leafpool repeated.

"ShadowClan. A patrol of about seven cats," Goldentail explained since Littlewhisker was in too much pain to speak. Leafpool went to the stock of herbs and came back with poppy seeds.

"Eat these," she ordered. Littlewhisker obeyed immediately licking up the seeds. "You better stay in here tonight."

**Please review this chapter! I want people to review this chapter before I update chapter 3 on my other story!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Dustpelt left getting all the information that they would tell and a few moments later Birchfur appeared- his fur had dried blood over it- with Firestar behind him.

"Littlewhisker, Birchfur says that you fought Russetfur; did she say why she attacked?" Firestar asked Littlewhisker who was now washing the blood off her fur in a nest.

Littlewhisker explained her battle with Russetfur and their conversation. "She said that she had all the information she needed and then yelled at ShadowClan to retreat. I'm not sure what she means though," Littlewhisker finished.

"Thank you, Littlewhisker. I better call a Clan meeting," Firestar meowed half to himself.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," Firestar yowled.

Goldentail helped Littlewhisker into the clearing for the Clan meeting. They sat at the back so it would be easy for Littlewhisker to get back to the den with Cinderpelt and Leafpool.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar began. "Birchfur, Goldentail, and Littlewhisker were on the dawn patrol this morning and were attack by ShadowClan. They were out numbered, but they got through the battle without any serious injuries."

"Why did they attack us?" Cloudtail called.

"We don't know, but if ShadowClan is going to attack us again, we need to be prepared," Firestar meowed.

"Firestar isn't going to tell them about the message that Russetfur gave you," Goldentail murmured.

"He isn't going to tell them about it until he understands it," Littlewhisker explained staring up at Firestar. "Do you want to eat with me tomorrow?" Goldentail nodded.

"On every patrol I want at least three warriors," Firestar ordered jumping down from the Highledge.

Graystripe started ordering patrols of the next day while Leafpool meowed, "Are you ready to go get some rest? For StarClan's sake you need it."

"StarClan!" Littlewhisker whispered.

"Yes, what about them?"

"Tonight I have to go to the lake to StarClan," Littlewhisker meowed. "I have to go soon."

"You're not going anywhere in this condition," Leafpool began.

"But-" Littlewhisker tried to interrupt, but Leafpool ignored her.

"Alone," Leafpool finished. "I'm going with you."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes because you can barely walk out of my den let alone to the lake," Leafpool meowed.

**R&R please!! I have a question:**

**Do people actually like this story or should I just discontinue this story?**

**Please tell me the truth!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks to my only reviewer, XinniaxXiannaxXena.**

Chapter 9

As the sun began set Leafpool told Cinderpelt she was taking Littlewhisker out of the camp for some fresh air. Cinderpelt had suspicion in her eyes as they left the camp.

The moon rose as the two she-cats made their way to the lake. The moon reflected on the lake like a silver hole.

"We're here, now what do we do, Littlewhisker?" Leafpool asked her niece.

"I first heard this standing barely in the water like this," Littlewhisker explained standing with her front paws in the water.

Littlewhisker wasn't sure what to do so she closed her eyes and opened them slowly. She recognized a tortoiseshell cat in front of her, standing on the water.

"Spottedleaf!" Leafpool breathed.

"Littlewhisker, I knew you wouldn't keep this a secret. A prophecy has come. It's time for it to be fulfilled. I knew I could depend on you two to receive this," Spottedleaf meowed gently gazing at Littlewhisker then Leafpool.

"What is the prophecy?" Littlewhisker asked.

"_The sun will shine until it meets the shadows_," Spottedleaf mewed and disappeared into the mist.

"'The sun will shine until it meets the shadows,'" Littlewhisker couldn't help repeating it. It sounded somehow familiar though she knows that she has never heard it before.

"Come, we must get back to camp before Cinderpelt starts thinking we've been attacked," Leafpool meowed as Littlewhisker leaned on her. Her mind was on the prophecy all the way back to camp, but as they sped up to get to camp faster she began to feel a little better about it.

"Shhh!" Littlewhisker whispered. "Cinderpelt is asleep."

0000000

Littlewhisker awoke at sunhigh, her wounds feeling better as she stretched and padded out of the den. Her leg felt restored. She wanted to go a patrol after yesterday. She looked in the warriors' den, but Goldentail was missing.

She turned around and almost ran into Birchfur. "Uhh…hi Birchfur," Littlewhisker meowed nervously.

"Birchfur are you coming? I thought you were coming hunting with us," Brackenfur called with Sandstorm beside him. Seeing Littlewhisker he added, "Do you want to come to, Littlewhisker? If you're okay after yesterday."

"Sure," Littlewhisker called bounded over with Birchfur at her heels.

Brackenfur led the way with Sandstorm close behind him and Littlewhisker and Birchfur in the back.

"Littlewhisker, do you remember that message Russetfur gave you yesterday?" Birchfur whispered since Brackenfur and Sandstorm didn't know about it. Littlewhisker nodded. "I think that Blackstar is planning something. He knew that we were three out six of the youngest cats in ThunderClan and he had his cats attack, but not give any serious injuries when we were definitely outnumbered."

"So I wasn't the only cat who noticed that? Tawnypelt in a fight would usually go easy on me, but not Russetfur. She's a fighter and doesn't usually stop and let other cats take her place if she gets injured," Littlewhisker agreed.

"We better catch up with Sandstorm and Brackenfur or we'll be left behind," Birchfur mewed bounding to catch up and Littlewhisker right behind him. They were a little way from the WindClan border.

Littlewhisker crouched down as a squirrel was nibbling on a nut and pounced on it. She finished it off not making a sound.

"Well done," Birchfur meowed. "I never thought I'd be saying that."

"I better get something better than that when I return," Littlewhisker purred dashing off to the WindClan border leaving Birchfur standing there. She came back with a slippery fish in her mouth.

"Are you sure that you're not a RiverClan spy?" Birchfur asked. "Where did you learn how to fish?"

"Close enough to a compliment that I will get from you," Littlewhisker joked. "I learned from Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, they learned on the journey to the sun-drown place."

"Don't worry I'm sure that if you ask Stormpaw she might teach you how to fish if you want, then ThunderClan will hunt and fish," Littlewhisker teased, "because you can't keep anything to yourself."

"I should have known that you could fish because you're a know-it-all," Birchfur replied.

"Are you two coming?" Sandstorm called.

"Coming," Littlewhisker replied glancing at Birchfur and dashing off leaving him stare at the spot she disappeared through.

**Something starts in this chapter, do you know what?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yes, it is romance. You always expect that between cats that start off hating each other! I noticed that between cats in the series. GraystripexSilverstream, FirestarxSandstorm, and BrambleclawxSquirreflight(ok they were once, but I predict they will get back together!)**

**I won't usually do this anymore so enjoy it while it lasts!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 10

The patrol arrived back at camp with more than enough prey by sunset. "I'm going to take this to the elders," Littlewhisker meowed picking up a rabbit.

"I'll help you," Birchfur offered. Littlewhisker nodded and he picked up two mice.

They padded over to the elders' den and walked in. Longtail who was saying something to Mousefur and Goldenflower, her grandmother, turned to them and meowed, "Hello, Littlewhisker, Birchfur, I smell fresh-kill. Is that for us?"

"Of course, Longtail. Here," Littlewhisker replied setting the rabbit down at his paws. He nodded thanks to her and started to chew the rabbit.

Birchfur set the two mice in front of the two elderly she-cats and followed Littlewhisker out of the den. "Do-do you want to eat with me?" Birchfur asked nervously.

Littlewhisker shook her head. "Sorry, but I promised Goldentail I would eat with her. How about tomorrow?"

Birchfur eyes brightened and answered, "Sure, okay."

She nodded good-bye, grabbed a vole from fresh-kill pile and bounded over to where Goldentail was chewing a rabbit.

"You didn't have to come over here you know," Goldentail told her sister.

"What do you mean?" Littlewhisker murmured avoiding her sister's eyes.

"You know what I mean! You could have gone and ate with Birchfur. He's been padding after you since the battle yesterday! Don't act like you don't notice it! You know everything that ThunderClan; don't tell me that you haven't realized that he likes you!" Goldentail exclaimed in a whisper.

"I noticed when we were out hunting, but I was a little shocked because he has always been rude to me. And now I realized that I do love him, but I've never wanted to admit it; before now," Littlewhisker admit.

"And I know that you'll be happy with him," Goldentail purred.

"I'm worried though. I don't know how Stormpaw will react. What if she hates me because I want her brother as my mate," Littlewhisker whispered glancing at Stormpaw who was having a mock battle with Spottedheart.

"I sure she'll be happy for you. You have been her friend since you were kits," Goldentail meowed comforting her sister. "Besides-"

Goldentail was interrupted by a patrol of Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Thornclaw, and Rainwhisker. "What wrong?" Littlewhisker asked getting up.

"We scented ShadowClan close to the Old Thunderpath," Rainwhisker explained.

"What's ShadowClan doing so close to our camp?" Goldentail asked standing beside her sister.

"That's what I'd like to know," growled Thornclaw.

"Where's Firestar? We need to tell him about this," Dustpelt meowed.

"Firestar went out hunting with Sandstorm and Squirrelflight," Littlewhisker explained, "but they should be back soon."

"Great, what if ShadowClan attacks? The Clan won't be ready," Dustpelt muttered.

As Littlewhisker was about to say something, but movement at the thorn entrance stopped her. She saw a flash of ginger fur and at once new that Firestar's hunting patrol was back. "He's back," was all she needed to say before Firestar told Squirrelflight something and bounded over to the six talking cats.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Ferncloud then explained the patrol and finding ShadowClan near the Old Thunderpath.

"What would ShadowClan be doing in our territory, so close to our camp?" Firestar asked himself aloud. "Thank you for reporting." He padded off toward his den and before he could Littlewhisker flicked her tail at Birchfur to come over and bounded over to Firestar.

"Firestar, we think that Blackstar is planning something," Littlewhisker began.

**What's Firestar going to say? How will he react? Find out in chapter 11 tomorrow! Sorry, about not doing it now, but I think that two chapters in one day is enough.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Another chapter is ready! Thanks to my reviewers!!**

Chapter 11

Firestar looked at the two young warriors. "Come in my den and tell me what you think."

They followed Firestar into his den as he sat down in his nest. Littlewhisker and Birchfur sat side by side and Littlewhisker nudged Birchfur to go first.

"Blackstar had to order his cats to attack us because Russetfur knew exactly when to tell the cats to retreat," Birchfur explained.

"And even though we were outnumbered none of the warriors gave us any serious injuries like it was an order," Littlewhisker continued. "It was like they had an order to attack, but don't give any serious injuries."

"So you are saying that Blackstar met to attack you, but have his warriors go easy on you. Why would he do that?" Firestar interrupted.

"When Russetfur told Littlewhisker that she had all the information she needed, I think that she found out something about ThunderClan, but I not sure," Birchfur added. "The fight was like a way to get information."

"This is what we think though. We're not sure if this is the truth," Littlewhisker finished.

"Thank you, both of you, I'll think about what you said. You may go," Firestar meowed.

Littlewhisker dipped her head to her leader and padded out of the den; Birchfur did the same and followed. Now the sun was almost all the way disappeared and the moon was starting to rise, but there were still plenty of cats still in the clearing.

Goldentail ran over to Birchfur and Littlewhisker and asked, "What did Firestar want?"

"Don't worry, I'll explained it to her," Littlewhisker meowed to Birchfur. Goldentail looked at Littlewhisker with wide, curious silver eyes. Goldentail opened her mouth to say something, but Littlewhisker beat her. "Birchfur and I went to Firestar about yesterday's fight."

Goldentail had one word to say, but she said more. "Why? Why didn't you tell me? And what is this all about anyway?"

"Goldentail, just listen to me please," Littlewhisker begged. She explained everything that Birchfur and she told Firestar.

"That could be true, but why didn't you tell me?" Goldentail muttered as the moon rose.

"Come on let's get some sleep," Littlewhisker whispered.

ooooooo

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Growling at being woken up Littlewhisker reluctantly got out of her nest. She sat beside Birchfur in the back of the crowd of cats and asked, "Why did he call a Clan meeting?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's because of what we told him last night," Birchfur predicted.

"Cats of ThunderClan, our evening patrol last night scented ShadowClan in our territory near the Old Thunderpath. Until we understand what ShadowClan is doing in our territory I want three warriors to remain in camp," Firestar announced. "Also I want extra patrols so ShadowClan doesn't think they can get away with this." He jumped down from the Highledge.

"Littlewhisker, Birchfur, are you up for an extra patrol?" Graystripe asked.

"Sure, we'll go on a patrol," Littlewhisker answered.

"Great, then you two, Brackenfur and Stormpaw can guard the camp after," Graystripe added. Birchfur nodded.

"We'll tell Brackenfur and Stormpaw," Birchfur offered.  
"Thanks," Graystripe meowed rushing over to where Firestar and Sandstorm were talking.

"You can go tell them, I need to talk to Leafpool," Littlewhisker meowed bounding off to Leafpool's den not waiting for Birchfur to reply. "Leafpool?"

"Yes, Littlewhisker?" Leafpool asked.

"Have you figured out the prophecy yet?" Littlewhisker asked. "I'll start losing my fur soon from wondering if we don't figure it out soon."

"Actually I had a dream from StarClan. They said, _'The sun will shine until it meets the shadows. But the thunder will bring it shining as bright as ever.'_"

"That made it more confusing!" Littlewhisker exclaimed. "Do you have an idea of what it-"  
"Littlewhisker, are you ready? Stormpaw's getting impatient," Birchfur called entering the den.

"Sorry, Leafpool, I have to go on patrol. May we talk later?" Leafpool nodded as the two cats padded to the thorn tunnel where Stormpaw and her mentor, Brackenfur stood waiting for them.

**I think that the second part of the prophecy makes it easier to figure out. Review what you think!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is here! This chapter gets interesting.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 12

"It's strange how we didn't find a trace of ShadowClan in our territory," Littlewhisker remarked as the patrol entered the ThunderClan camp.

"Thank StarClan you're back," Thornclaw meowed. "I thought that we would never go hunt." He signaled Spiderleg and Rainwhisker to join him.

"We'll take over here," Brackenfur meowed. "Is Firestar here?"

"No, he went hunting with Sandstorm and Graystripe," Rainwhisker explained.

"Okay, thanks," Brackenfur called after them as the exited out of the camp.

"I'll be back, I still need to talk to Leafpool," Littlewhisker mewed. "Leafpool?"

"You're back; any news?" Leafpool's voice came before Littlewhisker even entered the den.

"No, ShadowClan didn't set on paw over the scent markers," Littlewhisker purred.

"That's good news," Leafpool purred back then got a serious look on her face. "But that's not why you're here."

"No, it's-it's the prophecy. I can't get it out of my mind," Littlewhisker stammered. "_'The sun will shine until it meets the shadows. But the thunder will bring it shining as bright as ever.'_"

Littlewhisker shuddered. "I wonder what it means."

"You know some prophecies aren't revealed until it is time for them to be fulfilled," Leafpool meowed wisely.

"But how long until it's revealed? My fur could fall out any moment!" Littlewhisker exclaimed. Calming her voice she added, "Maybe 'shadows' means ShadowClan. They've been causing a lot of trouble lately."

"Maybe, but we don't know for sure yet. That's a possibility. If 'shadows' means ShadowClan then 'thunder' probably means ThunderClan. If so then it would be: _'the sun will shine until it meets _ShadowClan_. But _ThunderClan_ will bring it shining as bright as ever.'_"

"Now we just need to figure out the who the sun is and the rest-"

"ShadowClan's attacking!"

Littlewhisker meowed urgently, "I have to go, _again_."

"Littlewhisker we're going to need help; I'm coming with you," Leafpool meowed. Littlewhisker was about to protest so she added, "I learned how to fight, Littlewhisker. And knowing ShadowClan they will outnumber you."

Both she-cats raced out of the den and looked at the battle. _Strange,_ Littlewhisker thought, _they out number us just like Leafpool said, but they're not trying to get into the nursery, they're just attacking._ Leafpool sprang from Littlewhisker's side and into the battle. One ShadowClan cat watched the battle since there were quite a few ShadowClan cats and five ThunderClan. _They must have brought all of their apprentices and warriors._

"There she is!" the ShadowClan cat called. The cat raced toward her bowled her over. She immediately recognized Rowanclaw.

"Get off me, you piece of crowfood," Littlewhisker hissed pushing him off her. Another cat hissed and jumped on her back biting her shoulder.

Rowanclaw jumped on her again sending the cat on her back off, but Cedarheart came to help hold her down. Rowanclaw bit Littlewhisker's neck very close to her throat. Littlewhisker tried to move, but Cedarheart clawed her in her belly like he was draining the energy from her. Rowanclaw kept his teeth on her neck until she fell unconscious.

**DUN, DUN, DUN! I'll update tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was busy, so I'm updating today!**

**No flames please!!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 13

"We have her!" Birchfur heard Cedarheart call.

He turned his head slightly and saw ginger fur lying in between Cedarheart and Rowanclaw. Russetfur stopped the fight with him and raced over to Littlewhisker's body. Russetfur grabbed her scruff and started dragging her out of the ThunderClan camp.

Birchfur was about to leap on Russetfur when a large white tom with solid black paws jumped on him. "Blackstar, why do you want Littlewhisker?" he hissed.

"So you didn't realize it, yet?" Blackstar hissed delightfully. "The attack was to see how you fought and she was the best. ThunderClan will be nothing without her! And if you try to come for her, we'll kill her! ShadowClan retreat!"

Blackstar stayed on Birchfur until every ShadowClan cats were out of the camp. "We'll get her back, Blackstar," Birchfur growled as the ShadowClan's leader tail disappeared in the thorn entrance.

"Where's Littlewhisker?" Stormpaw asked her brother panting with her flanks bleeding.

Birchfur put his head down and shook his head. Stormpaw started to stumble so he pressed against her to help her. "You need to go see Cinderpelt or Leafpool," he told his sister.

"No, I'm fine. It's just…it's just I can't believe that she's gone. She always puts up a fight." Stormpaw stared at her brother in disbelief.

"You need to go. You're bleeding badly. Go," he ordered Stormpaw. She obeyed him reluctantly.

Brackenfur limped over to Birchfur obviously hear his and Stormpaw's conversation. "Maybe you should come and see them, too," he suggested.

Birchfur shook his head. "No, I want to tell Firestar as soon as he gets back and he should be getting back soon."

Brackenfur just gave him a look of sympathy and nodded. Birchfur began pacing back and forth ignoring the pain of his wounds. Once Brackenfur and Stormpaw were patched up Stormpaw got upset about Littlewhisker while Brackenfur tried to calm her down.

Firestar had arrived, saw Birchfur and asked him what happened, but he didn't hear him. "Birchfur what happened? Did ShadowClan attack?" Firestar repeated.

Birchfur looked up from the ground and meowed, "ShadowClan attacked and…"

"And what?" Sandstorm asked stepping up beside her mate.

"And…they took Littlewhisker as they left," Birchfur murmured looking at Firestar. His eyes were shocked.

Graystripe gasped, "StarClan, no!"

"What's Squirrelflight going to think?" Sandstorm muttered looking at Firestar.

"How did this happen?" Firestar asked looking into Birchfur's eyes.

"We're not sure. She had gone to talk to Leafpool like she usually does and then ShadowClan attacked. She and Leafpool joined in the fight. We were outnumbered, but I always thought of Littlewhisker as a fighter. I'm not sure how it happened. I tried to stop them from taking her, but then Blackstar attacked me," Birchfur explained. "He told me that his warriors attacked us on the border so he knew how well we fought. He said that Littlewhisker was the best; that's why they took her. But we can't rescue her because Blackstar said that if we tried to rescue her he would kill her."

"So you two were right; he did want information," Firestar meowed. "Thank you, Birchfur. You did the best you could and that is all that matters. Go get Leafpool to look at your wounds."

Leafpool rushed over to Firestar before Birchfur had a chance to move. "Firestar, there's something I need to tell you," Leafpool meowed urgently.

"What is it?" Firestar asked.

"There is a prophecy," Leafpool began. "_'The sun will shine until it meets the shadows. But the thunder will bring shining as bright as ever.'_"

"When did you get it?" Firestar asked.

"Actually StarClan sent the first part to Littlewhisker a few nights ago, but I got the other half last night," Leafpool explained.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Firestar asked. He signaled with his tail for Sandstorm and Graystripe to take their fresh-kill to the pile.

"Well, Littlewhisker thought of a few parts of this and that's how I figured out that the prophecy is about her," Leafpool meowed.

"So what are you saying?" Firestar asked.

"The 'sun' is Littlewhisker! She gave the suggestion that 'shadows' is ShadowClan and 'thunder' is ThunderClan. If that's true then I think Littlewhisker might come back to ThunderClan," Leafpool continued, "because her pelt is as bright as the sun!"

Birchfur thought about it a little and realized what she was saying is right. 'The sun', Littlewhisker, 'shadows', ShadowClan, 'thunder', ThunderClan. Littlewhisker's pelt was shining in ThunderClan until ShadowClan took her. But ThunderClan will get her back! _That makes sense_, Birchfur thought.

"I'll tell Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw about Littlewhisker," Firestar told Birchfur. "I have a feeling I know how Squirrelflight will react and I don't want her to be angry at you." Birchfur just nodded. "Now go with Leafpool for your wounds. If you see Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw tell them I would like to see them in my den."

**--I sigh-- Littlewhisker was taken!! How's Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight react?? I'm not sure when I'm going to update, but I'll try to update before December 23.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I said I was going to update before today, but friends came over yesterday and I didn't get a chance to post another chapter. So here is chapter 14.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 14

"I wonder how Squirrelflight is going to react," Leafpool meowed to Birchfur as she put a poultice on Birchfur's wounds.

"I have a feeling that she's going to be upset," predicted Birchfur.

"You may go now," Leafpool announced. Birchfur nodded thanks and exited the den.

Most cats were back in camp now, except Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's patrol. The moment came; Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight entered the camp with Dustpelt and Ferncloud.

Birchfur took a deep breath and padded over to them. "Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Firestar wants to see you in his den," he told the two cats.

They glance at each other and Brambleclaw meowed, "Thanks for telling us."

Birchfur nodded and went to the fresh-kill pile, grabbed a squirrel and settled outside the warriors' den to eat. Goldentail came over and sat down. "Where's Littlewhisker? I thought that you were going to eat together," Goldentail commented.

"You obviously haven't heard yet," Birchfur meowed lifting his head. She frowned. "Today, ShadowClan attacked and they took Littlewhisker with them."

Before Goldentail had a chance to say anything a yowl came from Firestar's den. Most cats looked at his den, but Birchfur looked away. "Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw know now," Birchfur meowed.

"How did this happen?" Goldentail asked miserably.

Firestar came out of his den and jumped onto the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Brambleclaw came out of Firestar's den with his head down while Squirrelflight followed her head down and her tail dragged. Birchfur felt upset that Littlewhisker was gone, but something to him told him that she really never left.

"Birchfur, are you okay?" Stormpaw asked. Birchfur nodded. "I knew immediately that that cry was Squirrelflight hearing about Littlewhisker."

"Why aren't you upset? Littlewhisker is your closest friend," Birchfur mewed.

"Yes she is and why aren't you upset? She is your future mate," Stormpaw challenged.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar yowled, his voice rung in the clearing. "ShadowClan attacked today! And I sorry to announce this, but when ShadowClan attacked they captured Littlewhisker." Squirrelflight let out another wail of sadness for losing her daughter.

"How? She's stronger than you Firestar," Cloudtail called.

"No one who was there saw what happened," Firestar announced. "All we know is that when ShadowClan attacked the patrol she was on a few dawns ago was a way to get information about the warriors who fought that day."

"Are we going to go rescue her?" Maplestripe asked.

Birchfur rose to his paws. "We can't," he explained.

"Why not?" Whiteear demanded.

"Blackstar said that if we tried to rescue her he would kill her," Birchfur explained.

"I don't believe you," Squirrelflight hissed.

"Is there a reason not to believe, Squirrelflight?" Firestar asked calmly. "We have to take Blackstar's threat seriously."

"She's my daughter! This could never happen to Littlewhisker!" Squirrelflight wailed. She glared at Birchfur.

"Seasons ago I remember my daughter went missing and I didn't know where she went. You know where your daughter is and she could be in danger if we go and try to rescue her. You know that Littlewhisker is safe for now," Firestar meowed trying to comfort his daughter.

"We need to watch out incase Blackstar is thinking of stealing any more warriors," Firestar announced. "We will have regular patrols again so more warriors can stay in camp." He jumped off the Highledge and started to talk to Graystripe.

Birchfur stayed where he was as cats went to their dens. Goldentail padded over to him. "Are you coming into the den?"

"Aren't you angry at me too, for not saving Littlewhisker?" he asked.

"No, I know you did all you could to get her back and I thank you for that," Goldentail replied her voice had traces of grief in it. "Come on, if you hurry then you might be able to get some sleep before Squirrelflight starts wailing again."

Birchfur reluctantly nodded and got up. Slowly he padded over to the warriors' den.

**Sad chapter, I know. Review and I'll update faster!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Merry Christmas Eve!**

**To MoonAquaAngel: ok so I didn't update at midnight like I said I would in my review on your story, but it is close enough.**

**To Spirit of Christmas: Sorry, but this isn't Littlewhisker's POV.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 15

Stormpaw slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight beamed through the apprentices' den. She closed her eyes quickly and blinked. She sat up and remembered what happened with the fight. She remembered it ever day she woke up. _Littlewhisker's gone,_ Stormpaw thought sadly again. It has been half a moon since Littlewhisker was stolen.

Stormpaw sighed and padded out of the den replaying the day before in her mind. "Stormpaw, you're just in time for patrol," Brackenfur called with Sorreltail and Spiderleg.

This made Stormpaw feel a little better and bounded over to the leaving patrol. The apprentice began to feel sad as they past the spot where Littlewhisker taught her how to fish.

She paused a moment and looked at the stream. Sorreltail must have noticed because she stopped and mewed, "We all miss her, but you have to believe that there's a chance that she'll escape from ShadowClan."

"I know, but that chance is pretty small," Stormpaw sighed. Turning away from the river and toward the patrol.

"Why so down?" a familiar voice behind her asked.

She turned around and meowed, "You wouldn't know about, Crowfeather."

"Then why don't you tell me?" Crowfeather asked.

"You know him?" Spiderleg asked his sister.

"Yes, I met him before the Gathering," Stormpaw explained. "Littlewhisker introduced me to him." Grief stabbed Stormpaw as she said Littlewhisker's name.

"Are you planning on answering my question today?" Crowfeather asked impatiently.

"Sorry. Half a moon ago ShadowClan-"

"Are you really going to tell him that? Then WindClan will know we're weakened," Spiderleg growled.

"Get over it. WindClan wouldn't do that after everything ThunderClan's done for them and they can be warned," Stormpaw hissed. She turned to Crowfeather. "Half a moon ago ShadowClan attacked and when they left they stole Littlewhisker."

"What?" Crowfeather asked full of disbelief. "And how did Squirrelflight react?"

"She was devastated when she found out and she still is," Sorreltail explained. "I think she wants to rip ShadowClan to shreds."

"She's not the only cat that wants to," Stormpaw growled. "But there's one cat I didn't see there."

"Who?" Crowfeather asked.

"Tawnypelt."

"If we're on patrol, then we better start patrolling," Brackenfur meowed.

"Okay, I just thought I'd warn them about ShadowClan," Stormpaw meowed.

"I'll let Onestar know about ShadowClan," Crowfeather meowed disappearing through a bush.

Stormpaw padded up to her mentor who was leading the patrol. "What do you think ShadowClan will do with Littlewhisker?"

"I'm not sure," Brackenfur answered simply.

The patrol rounded the ShadowClan border and Stormpaw slowed to get to the back of the patrol. Stormpaw looked into ShadowClan territory hoping to see Littlewhisker coming home to ThunderClan, but there was just a pine forest.

"Stormpaw!" a hiss came from a bush on the edge of ThunderClan territory. At first she thought that she was dreaming, but she heard it again.

Looking both ways so the patrol didn't see her, Stormpaw crept into the bush she exclaimed, "Tawnypelt!"

"Sure go ahead and tell your patrol that I'm in ThunderClan territory before I give you the message," Tawnypelt hissed.

"Sorry-what message? How's Littlewhisker?"

"She's fine, the message is from her. She told me to tell you to meet here at midnight tonight with Birchfur and Goldentail," Tawnypelt explained.

"How will she get out of the camp?" Stormpaw asked.

"Cinderpaw-didn't you meet him at the last Gathering? He's coming with her, but don't worry he knows what is going on." Tawnypelt twitched her ears. "You better go, but remember. Also don't tell any one where you're going tonight. Littlewhisker doesn't want any one to know." Not waiting for Stormpaw to reply she disappeared into ShadowClan territory.

Stormpaw slipped out of the bush and raced to catch up with the patrol she was on. They didn't notice her reappear so they must have not seen her disappear.

The patrol reached camp and Stormpaw started to look for Goldentail and Birchfur. She spotted them talking to Thornclaw. She rushed over to them and meowed, "I need to talk to you. Now!"

Thornclaw got up, nodded fair well, and joined Dustpelt and Brackenfur. "What now?" Birchfur growled. _He still hasn't gotten over Littlewhisker_, Stormpaw thought.

"I have news about Littlewhisker!" she whispered.

"What did you find out and how did you find out?" Goldentail mewed desperately.

"Tonight we need to go to the ShadowClan border and Littlewhisker will be there," Stormpaw explained. "She is going to be there with a ShadowClan apprentice, Cinderpaw. He knows what she going to tell us and he's not going to tell Blackstar."

"Okay." Goldentail and Birchfur agreed at the same time.

**Plus side to this chapter is that we know that Littlewhisker is alive! I personally like this chapter. Next chapter they talk to Littlewhisker, what a positive thing on Christmas!**

**Merry Christmas Eve!!!!!!!!**

**from**

**Littlewhisker**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi, it is so fun updating stories! I'll stop talking and let you read!**

**Disclaimer-Sadly, I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 16

"Where are you three going at this time of night?" Ashfur asked. He was on guard at the entrance of the camp.

"Uh…we can't sleep so we decided to take a walk," Stormpaw lied.

"In the middle of the night?"

"We can't sleep so we're going to walk our energy," Goldentail added.

"Okay-if you say so," Ashfur meowed.

The three cats left Ashfur sitting guard and once he was out of ear reach Birchfur meowed, "Stormpaw, you know the where we are going to meet Littlewhisker so you lead."

Stormpaw took lead while Birchfur looked side to side nervously. He was about to see the one cat he loved. His fur tingled with excitement. Stormpaw led them to a bush just in their territory.

He could hear two cats arguing in it. "Littlewhisker, why do _we_ have to go into ThunderClan territory? What if a patrol finds us? Then we will be in huge trouble," one voice growled. Birchfur thought that that must be Cinderpaw.

"Cinderpaw, you are over reacting! Patrols don't come out until dawn and if any ThunderClan cat _does_ find us then we won't be in trouble because they will be glad with you for bringing me back. And you didn't have to come; Tawnypelt could've come instead," Littlewhisker meowed.

"Littlewhisker!" Goldentail purred running into the bush. Birchfur pushed through the bush behind Stormpaw.

Littlewhisker jumped up and licked her sister between the ears. "I'll wait at the border," Cinderpaw growled to Littlewhisker.

"Okay, I wouldn't be long," Littlewhisker mewed.

"Why don't you just come back with us?" Stormpaw asked once Cinderpaw left the bush.

"I-I can't," Littlewhisker stuttered.

"Why not?" Birchfur demanded.

"There's a reason I needed you to come," Littlewhisker began. "ShadowClan going to attack ThunderClan again."

"Then why don't you come back with us to help us fight?" Goldentail asked her sister.

"I told you I can't, not yet anyway," Littlewhisker insisted. "I need to find out when ShadowClan's going to attack. When I find out I'm going to tell you somehow. That's why I'm telling you, so you'll be ready incase I don't get a chance to tell you before."

Birchfur looked up at the sky. It was turning light purple-pink. "We must go before we are missed."

"Fine," Goldentail muttered touching noses with her sister. "StarClan will be with you."

Stormpaw touched noses with her friend and slipped out of the bush behind Goldentail. Birchfur touched noses with his beloved and whispered, "I love you."

Littlewhisker looked into his eyes. "I love you, too. I will always love you." She rubbed out her cheek against his muzzle. She looked at him in the eyes again. In her eyes Birchfur saw pain of leaving him. He stared at her with a gently gaze.

"Don't tell the Clan that you saw me. I don't want to get their hopes up when they just might fall," Littlewhisker explained. Birchfur could hear some worry in her voice. "If I tell you something the Clan needs to know then lie about where you heard it. Please don't tell anyone unless they figure it out later."

Birchfur knew what she meant. She thought that she might die somehow.

"I won't tell any cat unless they come to me and say they know," Birchfur promised.

"Thank you. Oh and I know Firestar is going to figure it out right away." Littlewhisker turned and went to find Cinderpaw.

Birchfur turned the opposite direction to where Goldentail and Stormpaw exited the bush.

"What took so long?" Stormpaw complained.

"Littlewhisker told me not to tell any cat that we saw her," Birchfur explained.

"That's just like her," Goldentail meowed.

"Come on, Ashfur probably told Firestar or Graystripe that we went out and we aren't back yet," Stormpaw meowed racing in direction of camp. Birchfur let out a sigh and followed her.

They reached the camp as the sun began to rise, but not many cats were awake yet. Dustpelt and Ferncloud were sharing tongues outside the warriors' den while Sandstorm and Firestar were eating outside Firestar's den.

"I'll get you some fresh-kill," Birchfur offered to the two she-cats he was standing beside.

"Thanks, lets meet out side the apprentices' den," Goldentail decided.

"Okay," Birchfur agreed. Birchfur padded over to the fresh-kill pile and noticed that it was low. He picked up enough fresh-kill for him and the two she-cats and bounded over to them.

"Why do you think ShadowClan is going to attack?" Stormpaw whispered.

"I don't know, but I don't like keeping this from Firestar. I mean we know ShadowClan is going to attack, but we don't know when," Goldentail murmured. Birchfur saw out of the corner of his eye that Firestar was looking at them. "We could at least tell him that ShadowClan's going to attack."

"No!" Birchfur growled. "We can't tell anyone that we saw her or her warning." He didn't want to use Littlewhisker's name incase anyone heard them talking. "We need more information before we tell the Clan anything."

"I just wish we knew when they would attack so we'll be ready," Stormpaw complained.

"You're not the only one," Goldentail agreed.

**Well, how did you like their conversation with Littlewhisker? Any questions?**

**Merry Christmas!!**

**from**

**Littlewhisker**


	18. Chapter 17

**OK, another chapter. MoonAquaAngel asked a question that I'm going to answer for everyone to know:**

**Q-Why is Cinderpaw helping Littlewhisker and her friends?**

**A-Because he knows that Littlewhisker isn't and won't be a loyal ShadowClan warrior and is trying to help her get out. And something else is the result of this, but I can't tell you because it is a really big spoiler for a chapter. (The chapter will come later, but I'm not saying which chapter hehe)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors. (Why would I own Warriors if I don't even own the book Sunset yet?)**

Chapter 17

It had been three moons since Stormpaw, Goldentail, and Birchfur saw Littlewhisker at moonhigh. It was now middle of leaf-fall. The patrols had stopped looking for Littlewhisker now and gave up hope that she would ever return.

Stormpaw sighed and padded out of her den. Though Goldentail and Birchfur helped her with caring for the elders, she still seemed nonstop tired.

"Stormpaw are you ready to train?" Brackenfur called.

Stormpaw looked at her mentor and nodded. She bounded over to Brackenfur and they left the camp.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked.

"I'm going to review you on everything you've learned in fighting. I've already seen your hunting skills. If you do well then you might be made a warrior," Brackenfur explained. Stormpaw didn't want to be a warrior, not without Littlewhisker anyway. "You do want to be a warrior now, don't you?"

"No," Stormpaw mewed quietly.

"No?" Brackenfur's voice was full of disbelief.

"No."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"And I want to know your reasons," Brackenfur meowed sternly.

"Its just that I want Littlewhisker to be there when I become a warrior," Stormpaw meowed nervously.

"Then you might be waiting a long time."

"What do you mean by that?" Stormpaw growled.

"No one knows what happened to Littlewhisker. For all we know she might be dead," Brackenfur meowed.

"So you've given up faith in her. Is that the Littlewhisker you know? The one I know doesn't give up," Stormpaw hissed.

"Stormpaw calm down, I didn't mean that," Brackenfur meowed.

"I better go back to camp before I start fighting for the wrong reasons," she hissed bounded back to camp.

She reached the camp still fuming. She saw Birchfur and Goldentail whispering outside the warriors' den and joined them.

"What's wrong?" Goldentail asked. "I thought you went out training with Brackenfur."

"We didn't get too far today," Stormpaw meowed. She began to explain everything that happened while she was out of camp.

"You know that the Clan doesn't think Littlewhisker is alive. You also know that they don't know that we saw her," Birchfur hissed in a low voice. "You didn't think Stormpaw."

"You don't know how I feel! Littlewhisker is my friend and her warning is going to make my fur fall out!" Stormpaw hissed at her brother.

"We both know how you feel! Littlewhisker isn't only my friend, but she's my sister, too!" Goldentail growled.

"Goldentail's right. We both know how you feel. I love Littlewhisker! Her warning is bothering us just as much as you," Birchfur meowed as his anger disappeared.

"I better go back and find Brackenfur so I can apologize to him about my outburst," Stormpaw mewed.

"I'm going to go get some sleep. I haven't been able to sleep lately," Goldentail mewed nodding good-bye to Birchfur. She disappeared into the warriors' den.

**Not much happened in this chapter, but something pretty big happens in the next chapter!!**

**Stormpaw doesn't want to become a warrior until Littlewhisker comes back! That's sad isn't it? Feel sorry for her.**

**Again, any questions? If you free to put them in your review. I might get them the moment you review or not because my email-when-someone-reviews-thingy has stopped working for some reason. So review and I'll see if it works now!**

**My computer is going crazy! Ok, second time posting this chapter(though most of you don't know that), my computer wouldn't make my note's at the top and bottom bold! Hope it works now!**


	19. Chapter 18

**I'm bored, so I'm updating.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 18

Littlewhisker hadn't sent the message of when ShadowClan were going to attack again. Birchfur remembered how Firestar had challenged Blackstar at the Gathering after Littlewhisker's capture.

_"One of our warriors was taken when ShadowClan attacked," Firestar had said._

_"We know nothing of this Firestar," Blackstar mewed defending his Clan even though it was a lie._

_"One of my warriors who was in the fight saw what happened," Firestar argued. "I'm warning all Clans that ShadowClan might do the same to you."_

_"That's a lie," Blackstar hissed. Then a dark cloud had covered the moon and the Gathering ended._

"Birchfur, are you up for patrol?" Dustpelt called.

Birchfur shook his head to clear his thoughts and replied, "Okay." He followed his father to the entrance to where Ashfur and Sandstorm were waiting.

The patrol set off to the ShadowClan border. Birchfur wondered if ShadowClan was going to attack after all and Littlewhisker made it up. Or worse-she was lying to him.

The patrol stopped along the ShadowClan border and Birchfur smelled the air. A ShadowClan patrol was coming! "ShadowClan!" he warned.

Dustpelt, who was leading waited for the other patrol to catch up. There were four cats and Russetfur was leading. Birchfur recognized a familiar honey-ginger pelt among them and so did the rest of the patrol.

"Littlewhisker!" Sandstorm gasped. Littlewhisker just looked away from the ThunderClan patrol. Then Sandstorm growled, "Give her back."

"No! Littlewhisker is a loyal ShadowClan warrior now," Russetfur growled.

"We'll fight to get her back then," Dustpelt growled.

"Fine, but then you'll see that your wrong about her," Russetfur warned. "ShadowClan attack!"

Littlewhisker paused a brief moment then pounced on Birchfur. "Tonight!" she hissed barely loud enough for Birchfur to hear. For a moment in their fight Birchfur was confused then remembered what it meant.

"When tonight?" Birchfur hissed.

"At moonhigh. I'm not sure why though," Littlewhisker replied in a low whisper. She clawed his flank lightly, but still deep enough to make blood flow out.

Birchfur clawed her shoulder the same way and dragged her down. "I sorry about this," Littlewhisker whispered. She clawed Birchfur's cheek as he tore her soft underbelly. She yowled with pain as Birchfur bit her shoulder. Littlewhisker raked her claws along his front paw. Birchfur shook his paw as another cat pushed him off his paws.

"Don't you touch her," growled the dark ginger she-cat. Russetfur threw her head up and yowled, "ShadowClan retreat!"

All the ShadowClan cats, including Littlewhisker retreated into the heart of ShadowClan territory. Birchfur stumbled to his paws, one paw numb.

"Is everyone okay?" Dustpelt asked as he shook his coat.

"I think so, but we just found out that Littlewhisker is now a ShadowClan warrior. We need to tell Firestar," Sandstorm meowed.

Dustpelt lead the way back to camp slowly from all the injuries. They arrived at camp and Birchfur noticed Stormpaw and Goldentail together and nodded. The two she-cats must of known what that meant because they rushed over to them.

"When?" Goldentail whispered.

"Tonight at moonhigh."

They nodded and Goldentail went to help Ashfur who was having trouble standing while Stormpaw let Birchfur lean on her shoulder. "Stormpaw, is Firestar here?" Dustpelt asked.

"No, he went out hunting," Stormpaw explained. "He left shortly after you left so he should be back-"

"What happened?" Firestar asked rushing over to the patrol.

"ShadowClan attacked us," Sandstorm explained. "During the fight we figured out something about Littlewhisker."

"Anything good?" Firestar asked hopefully.

"No, she joined ShadowClan," Ashfur meowed quietly.

"She joined ShadowClan," Firestar repeated. "How could I let this happen?" he asked half to himself.

"She fought with Birchfur," Ashfur added.

"Firestar, I found out something else before the fight," Birchfur put in.

"What is it?"

"ShadowClan is going to attack us tonight at moonhigh."

"Where did you find this out?" Dustpelt asked.

"The patrol was talking about it before the battle," Birchfur lied.

"If ShadowClan is going to attack we'll need all of our warriors. You four better go see Cinderpelt and Leafpool and then get some rest," Firestar ordered. Before Birchfur turned around Firestar meowed, "Birchfur, you stay here. All three of you." He was talking about him, Goldentail, and Stormpaw.

"Yes, Firestar?" Goldentail asked politely.

"Littlewhisker told you during the battle, didn't she?" Firestar asked gazing at all three cats.

"It was that obvious?" Stormpaw asked Firestar.

"Well, not many ShadowClan patrols talk about when they're going to attack ThunderClan when they're patrolling the ThunderClan border," Firestar meowed. "So she is still a ThunderClan cat and I don't think StarClan could change that."

"She knew that you would figure it out soon," Birchfur meowed.

"How come you all knew?"

Well…" Stormpaw began. Littlewhisker's three friends then started to explain everything to their leader.

"So that night Ashfur saw you leaving you lied to him?" Firestar questioned after a long pause.

"We didn't want to, but we had to," Goldentail explained.

"I understand. I better announce the attack to the Clan. I don't think you need to go see Cinderpelt and Leafpool since you just have scratches, Birchfur," Firestar meowed. He jumped onto the Highledge and yowled, "Let all cats that can catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

**I have an announcement to make. I may not update for the next week or two. I'm focusing on my new story 'Moonlight.' It takes place right after Sunset. I want to work on getting that complete before April 24 when Warriors: The Power of Three #1 The Sight comes out. I hope you understand!**

**Back to this story---any questions? Review please! We all know what Firestar is announcing.**

**Next chapter is really interesting!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Another chapter is here! I don't have much to talk about today.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 19

Firestar's yowl rang through the clearing as cats entered the camp and filed out of their dens. Firestar waited for silence before he started speaking.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar yowled. "I have been informed that ShadowClan is going to attack our camp at moonhigh tonight."

"What do they want now?" Cloudtail called sounding exhausted.

"Like last time we don't know, we just have to be prepared," Firestar announced.

The moon began to rise as Birchfur paced back and forth glancing at the thorn entrance. "Would you stop pacing? You're making me nervous," Stormpaw complained.

"Sorry. I wonder if Littlewhisker will come," Birchfur wondered. He, Stormpaw, and Goldentail were on guard and to wake the Clan when ShadowClan arrived.

"She might, after the way you described the fight with Littlewhisker, Russetfur must have thought that Littlewhisker is a ShadowClan warrior," Goldentail mewed. "After all-"

Goldentail stopped by movement in the entrance tunnel. Birchfur opened his jaws and scented the air, ShadowClan! Stormpaw yowled, "ShadowClan!" That should have been the signal for ThunderClan cats to come, but the only cats that came were ShadowClan cats.

"This should be easier than I thought," Russetfur growled. "ShadowClan attack!"

Birchfur raced over to Russetfur and pounced. "You're not going to get what you want this time."

A battle cry rang in through the clearing as Birchfur turned and looked. ThunderClan cats filed out of their dens and joined the battle. Russetfur left Birchfur with a black and dark brown mottled tom. The tom didn't go easy on him; he bit Birchfur's shoulder and pinned him down.

With this chance Birchfur looked around. Stormpaw was battling another apprentice, Cinderpaw, while Goldentail was battling Littlewhisker. He turned back to the dark warrior and shoved him off. The warrior jumped and another cat ran into him from the other side. Birchfur was became dazed and wasn't sure what was happening.

He felt teeth meet his scruff, but didn't try to stop them. The mass of fighting cats were a blur as the camp started to spin. He closed his eyes.

**I know, not a great chapter. I think I had writers' block when I wrote it, so don't blame me!**

**I will only say this once if the pattern changes. I have been only getting reviews from a couple of people. I think that I have lost some readers/reviewers through my story. If you are reading this please review. Tell me what you think, just no flames! I like to know what you think!**

**I have to go do homework now.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Ok, a chapter finally arrived. I would like to announce that I will now update stories on Fridays and no other days. I have an announcement to make. There will only be 8 more chapters after this one, then there will be a sequel (that I haven't named yet).**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 20

Stormpaw clawed Cinderpaw's shoulder. "Why attack again, Cinderpaw?" she asked.

"I'm Cinderfoot and I'm so sorry," Cinderfoot apologized.

"Sorry about what?"

Cinderfoot let Stormpaw pin him down before answering. "I'm sorry about Birchfur. I know he's your brother," Cinderfoot stuttered.

"What's wrong with Birchfur?"

Before he had a chance to answered a yowl rose through the cats. "ShadowClan, head back to camp, retreat!"

ShadowClan exited out of ThunderClan's camp, but Cinderfoot didn't move. "Cinderfoot, come on!" Littlewhisker called.

"ShadowClan, took Birchfur, but I'm going to help Littlewhisker get him back here," Cinderfoot whispered pushing Stormpaw off of him.

For a moment Stormpaw was shocked then bounded over to Goldentail. "Do you know too?" Stormpaw asked.

Goldentail nodded and meowed, "Littlewhisker told me-"

"Where's Birchfur?" a wail rose through the injured ThunderClan cats.

"The only problem is that Ferncloud and Dustpelt don't know about it," Stormpaw sighed. Stormpaw and Goldentail weaved through the cats to reach where Ferncloud's cry came from. "Mother, Birchfur's going to be okay," she reassured her mother.

"He's gone," Ferncloud wailed. "I'm never going to see him again. Birchfur is going to turn into what Littlewhisker did!"

"What's wrong with Littlewhisker?" Squirrelflight asked angrily.

Stormpaw continued to try to comfort her mother. "Birchfur is going to be fine. There's nothing wrong with Littlewhisker, she knows where her loyalty lies just like Birchfur."

"He's gone," Ferncloud repeated, too upset to say anything else.

Dustpelt crouched beside his mate, just as upset, but too upset to say anything.

"Cinderpelt, can you help them?" Goldentail whispered to the gray medicine cat.

"They just need to be comforted," Cinderpelt explained.

The sky was turning pink while Stormpaw and Goldentail tried to comfort Ferncloud and Dustpelt. Stormpaw eyelids began to feel heavy as she noticed a gray, bloody cat for coming into the camp.

Birchfur!

"Goldentail, help me!" Stormpaw exclaimed bounding over to Birchfur.

He looked like all cats had attacked him. His flanks were torn up with blood covering his fur. "You're alive!" Ferncloud cried waking up some cats.

Birchfur looked as if he was about to collapse from exhaustion, in his eyes Stormpaw saw a bit of confusion in his tired eyes. "We better get you to Cinderpelt and Leafpool," Stormpaw mewed.

Slowly Goldentail and Stormpaw helped Birchfur over to the medicine cats' den. Cats gathered out of their dens as Birchfur was taken to the two medicine cats'.

"Great StarClan!" Cinderpelt gasped. "Stormpaw, Goldentail, bring him in. Leafpool!"

**So, Stormstar and Shadowstar1993 were right. Good job!! I will update A Destiny Awaits: I Have My Ways later today to all who read it.**

**Review please!!!!!! 0:-)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 is ready to be read today! I really have nothing much to say to you before the chapter so I will let you read.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 21

Leafpool must have heard everything because she came out with cobwebs on her paw and her mouth full of herbs. "Is there anything we can do?" Goldentail asked after they helped Birchfur lay down.

"Just tell Firestar that Birchfur isn't going to be able to leave this den for a while and no visitors," Leafpool instructed through her mouthful of herbs.

"Will he be okay?" Stormpaw asked nervously glancing at her brother's injured body. He was now asleep since Cinderpelt quickly gave him some poppy seeds.

"He's going to be fine; he's just going to have some scars," Cinderpelt reassured her.

"We'll go tell Firestar what you said," Goldentail meowed. "Come on, Stormpaw."

Glancing one more time at Birchfur she reluctantly followed Goldentail out into the clearing. Most of the Clan was now out in the clearing talking among them. Firestar was talking to Ferncloud and Dustpelt near the Highledge.

Firestar must have seen them come over there because he asked, "How is Birchfur?"

Goldentail told him everything that Leafpool said while Ferncloud and Dustpelt listened closely. When Goldentail finished Firestar meowed, "Thank you for telling me. You two must be tired; why don't you get some sleep."

"Thanks," Stormpaw meowed. She yawned as she padded off to her den. She curled up in her nest wishing that there were more apprentices. Stormpaw soon drifted into a deep sleep.

Stormpaw opened her eyes. She looked around and saw nothing, but pine trees. "What am I doing in ShadowClan territory?" Stormpaw asked herself.

"You're here because I need to show you something."

Stormpaw spun around and saw a small, dark brown tom with amber eyes staring at her. "Who are you?" she asked desperately.

"I'm Shrewpaw, your brother," the dark brown tabby meowed.

"Your not my brother," Stormpaw growled. "My only brothers are Spiderleg and Birchfur. If you are my brother how come no cat talks about you?"

"I died before the journey to your home now. You also have two sisters, Hollykit and Larchkit, they died before me, but that is not the reason why I came. Come with me," Shrewpaw meowed walking through the pine forest.

Stormpaw followed Shrewpaw until they heard hissing cats. "What's happening?" Stormpaw asked.

"Come and you will see."

Stormpaw padded up beside him and looked. In front of Shrewpaw and Stormpaw was a group of cats walking through the forest with a gray cat being dragged. "Birchfur!" she gasped.

Near Birchfur a small honey-ginger she-cat, Stormpaw recognized Littlewhisker, yowled, "Fox!"

The black cat that was dragging Birchfur tried to move, but tripped over Birchfur's body. Littlewhisker grabbed Birchfur's scruff trying to pull him. Cinderfoot helped her as she pulled Birchfur. It looked like they were trying to use Birchfur to help the black warrior, but he let go and Stormpaw heard a snap of his neck as the fox bit down.

The fox was about to send the killing blow to Birchfur since the other warrior was dead, but Littlewhisker shoved herself to the fox's attack cause the fox's claws to go across her side. Stormpaw watched as the fox threw Littlewhisker against a tree. Cinderfoot rushed over to her and she rasped, "Go tell Birchfur to run."

Cinderfoot ran over to Birchfur and meowed something. Birchfur scrambled up and ran off with torn flanks. "We must go now," Shrewpaw meowed.

"Now? Is Littlewhisker okay?" Stormpaw asked following Shrewpaw.

He didn't give an answer until he disappeared. "You will soon find out."

"Stormpaw wake up!"

**Hehe, another cliffie, is Littlewhisker dead or alive? I know I am so evil, but you will have to find out next Friday. So Stormpaw met her long lost/dead brother in a dream just a bit freaky.**

**I would like to announce that I still don't have a title for my sequel. I will take suggestions from reviewers, but I might not use them. I may com up with one on my own since I have 7 more weeks to think of one. Do any of you remember that prophecy in the prologue? Well, it will be fulfilled in the sequel. If you decipher it then I will PM you the summary for the sequel. I am only announcing this because that prophecy is going to be kind of the main prophecy in the next story. (like "Fire alone will save the Clan" in the first Warriors series.)**

**To people without an account on the site that read this story-I have now made it so I accept anonymous reviews. So you can review my story now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	23. Chapter 22

**This was an unexpected update. Check my profile for Disclaimer.**

Chapter 22

Stormpaw opened her eyes. Goldentail was standing over her.

"What?"

"Birchfur's awake and wants to see us," Goldentail explained as Stormpaw stretched.

"Cinderpelt and Leafpool will let us see him?" Stormpaw asked.

"It shocked me as much as you, but Leafpool said that Birchfur won't rest until he talked to us," Goldentail purred. "Lets go!"

Goldentail and Stormpaw bounded over to the medicine' cats den and walked inside. "Birchfur!" Stormpaw purred rubbing her muzzle against his. "Are you okay?"

"The pain could go away, but other than that I'm fine," Birchfur meowed.

"May I ask you something, Birchfur?" Stormpaw asked.

"Anything."

"Do we have a brother named Shrewpaw and two sisters, Hollykit and Larchkit?"

For a moment Birchfur looked like he was staring into nothing the he replied quietly, "Yes."

"How come no one talks about them?"

"I'm not sure of the details because I was only a few moons old, but I can tell you some. You know that before we lived here we lived across the mountains, well, before we moved cats started to die. An elder had died from a poisoned rabbit and later the Twolegs started to destroy the forest so the prey got scarce," Birchfur explained. "Larchkit had starved, then we had to leave the camp. At Sunningrocks Hollykit also died of hunger, but Shrewpaw didn't. He and Thornclaw had gone out hunting and a Twoleg monster killed him. Spiderleg would remember, he was older an apprentice when they died."

"So Shrewpaw was in Spiderleg's litter and Hollykit and Larchkit were in your litter," Goldentail meowed to Birchfur. "Stormpaw, what made you think of that?"

"Shrewpaw came to me in a dream and showed me the battle with the fox," Stormpaw explained looking Birchfur in the eyes.

"What fox?" Goldentail asked confused.

"The fox that might have killed Littlewhisker," Stormpaw mewed blankly.

"How?"

"The fox was about to kill me, but Littlewhisker blocked the attack from me. I'm not sure how much damage it did to her though," Birchfur meowed.

"We need to find out," Goldentail meowed with hope in her voice.

Stormpaw's head shot up. "I might know a way to find out! I'll be back as soon as I find out," Stormpaw meowed leaving Birchfur and Goldentail to stare at where she disappeared. The camp was turning bright from the sunset.

Stormpaw bounded out of the camp and to the ShadowClan border. _I hope I know what I'm doing_, she thought. Stormpaw was a few fox lengths from the border when a gray figure bounced on her. She was about to yowl, but a tail covered her mouth and she recognized him.

"I was hoping you would be coming soon," Cinderfoot whispered.

"How did you know that I would be coming?"

"I knew you want to know about Littlewhisker," Cinderfoot explained.

"Well, I'm here now so get off of me!" Stormpaw growled playfully. "So how's Littlewhisker?"

"She's not dead if you're wondering, but Blackstar wants her and Russetfur to go capture Birchfur. The only problem is Littlewhisker can barely walk out of Littlecloud's den," Cinderfoot explained glancing back and forth like a ShadowClan warrior was about to catch him on ThunderClan territory. "I'm not sure what she's going to do. With her so weak, if Russetfur tried to kill Littlewhisker, she could."

"Thanks so much for telling me," Stormpaw meowed rubbing up against Cinderfoot to comfort him. "When?"

"At dawn," Cinderfoot meowed. Stormpaw looked up at the sky. It was turning pink with the setting sun. "I better go. Good-bye."

**Ok, what did you think of this chapter?**

**Here are the choices of a title for the sequel. I want to see which one you guys like the best:**

**a) Different Friends, New News  
****b) Our Life: Friends Forever  
****c) The End of a Great Heart**

**I don't think "c" is the best choice because I'm not sure if I'm going to do a sequel to the sequel. If I end up doing a sequel for the sequel then I will probably use "The End of a Great Heart." I know, these are really bad, but I just thought of them and thought that they went with the story. If you have any suggestions I will be glad to have them. Review and tell me!!!**


	24. Chapter 23

**I'm so sorry I'm updating late. Earthlink wouldn't stay connected and I couldn't open Internet Explorer so I couldn't go to and update. I hope y'all understand!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors**.

Chapter 23

Stormpaw ran back to camp as fast as she could and straight to the medicine cats' den. Goldentail was still beside Birchfur whispering something. Goldentail looked up and asked, "Well?"

"Birchfur, ShadowClan really wants you. At dawn Blackstar is sending Littlewhisker and Russetfur to get you. The only problem is that Littlewhisker can barely walk," Stormpaw explained.

"How are they going to get through all of ThunderClan's warriors?" Goldentail asked.

"Knowing ShadowClan they'll find a way to get to me," Birchfur meowed. "How did you find this out?"

"I have my ways," Stormpaw purred with mischief in her tone.

"Just like Littlewhisker," Goldentail remarked. "Really, how did you find out? I know Littlewhisker didn't tell you."

"Fine," Stormpaw meowed sarcastically. "Cinderfoot told me."

"You three have had enough time to talk. Birchfur, you have to rest now," Cinderpelt meowed firmly. "Stormpaw, Goldentail, you can come back in the morning."

"Yes, Cinderpelt," Birchfur sighed. "See you in the morning."

Stormpaw nodded goodbye and padded out of the den. Spiderleg came up to her. "Isn't it about time you were made a warrior?" he asked.

"No," Stormpaw meowed. She thought that this was a good time to ask about Shrewpaw. "Do we have brother?"

"Yes, Birchfur's our brother, remember?" Spiderleg meowed looking at her strangely.

"Besides Birchfur."

"No."

"Stop lying," Stormpaw growled.

"I'm not lying," Spiderleg meowed desperately.

"Yes, you are. How did anyone think that I wouldn't find out about my brother and sisters?" Stormpaw retorted walking off without Spiderleg's answer.

Stormpaw's paws took her to her nest. She lay down and closed her eyes only to drift off into sleep.

Stormpaw awoke with a start. She had a dream, but she couldn't remember it. This made her angry. She blinked and realized that it was almost sunhigh.

Stormpaw rushed out of her den and all she saw were cats living their regular lives. She sighed, but then she heard a voice behind her.

"I thought you were going to sleep all day."

"What do you want, Spiderleg?" Stormpaw asked irritated.

"How did you find out?" Spiderleg asked.

"How would I not find out?" Stormpaw challenged. "They're my dead kin. You can't hide that forever."

"We-" Spiderleg stopped and hissed, "ShadowClan!"

**Hehe. ShadowClan is coming!! Not much of a cliffie because I've already posted the next chapter. Review!!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Sorry if this is a little short. I have no idea why it is so short.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 24

Stormpaw scented the air. ShadowClan was in the air, but Stormpaw recognized it. "It can't be!" she gasped. She bounded over to the medicine cats' den so she could find Goldentail and Birchfur. "ShadowClan's here and there's only one cat."

Immediately Goldentail helped Birchfur up and out of the den just in time. Stormpaw looked at the thorn entrance as it began to shake.

"Birchfur, you need to go back in that den with Cinderpelt so they can't take you again," Ferncloud meowed.

"No, I'm going to be fine," Birchfur meowed. Seeing his mother's worried face he added, "Trust me-"

"Get out of here!" Dustpelt hissed at the thorn tunnel.

"Is this how I get a welcome from my Clan?" a familiar voice meowed with amusement.

"Your home is in ShadowClan now get off our territory!" Spiderleg growled.

"And who chooses that?" Littlewhisker purred. "Last time I looked you weren't leader of ThunderClan, you were a warrior. Trust me, I may have been in a different Clan for three and a half moons, but I still know what's going on."

"What do you have spies in ThunderClan?" Ashfur eyed Littlewhisker's three friends.

"Oh, no, I was the one spying. How else do you think you would've been ready for ShadowClan attack?" Littlewhisker asked.

"What are you talking about? Birchfur heard a patrol talking about it," Spiderleg hissed.

"So no one figured it out yet, Birchfur?" Littlewhisker asked amused.

"No one except Firestar. He figured it out quickly," Birchfur meowed.

"What are you talking about? What do you three know about this?" Spiderleg asked.

"Nothing Firestar doesn't know about," Littlewhisker remarked. "If you don't believe me, then ask him yourself when his patrol gets back."

"How do you know-" Ashfur was about to meow.

"His patrol was behind me. I even know that he went on patrol with Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Rainwhisker," Littlewhisker meowed. "Here he comes now."

When she said that the patrol entered the camp. Firestar was leading and led them to Littlewhisker through all the cats that had gathered around her. "Littlewhisker, welcome back," he greeted warmly.

"You're letting her come back after she fought for ShadowClan?" Dustpelt asked his leader. "She helped them take my son and almost got him killed!"

"Him!" Littlewhisker exclaimed. "I should still be Littlecloud's den. I risked my life to stop him from being killed!"

"Are you letting her come back?" Ferncloud asked desperately, now beside Dustpelt.

After a long pause Littlewhisker sighed, "If you don't want me then fine. I guess the Clans will never see me again." Cats around her looked a bit confused so she added, "Since I attacked Russetfur when we were almost to the camp."

"What were you doing in our territory with Russetfur?" Sootfur asked.

"We were supposed to get Birchfur again, I couldn't let one of my friends turn out like me," Littlewhisker explained. "Join ShadowClan or be killed. I almost died fighting that fox. It killed Blacktooth when he was carrying Birchfur. If Cinderfoot hadn't helped me we both would probably be dead."

**Review if you are happy Littlewhisker is back in ThunderClan!!!! I have been seeing all you begging to have her back in ThunderClan and now that she is back I want some reviews thanking me for bringing her back!! But I'm not so sure if the Clan will be happy to have her. Y'all know Firestar's choice already because he said it already. There are going to be 3 chapters after this one left and the sequel will be called "Our Life: Friends Forever" ok? I have the first 10 chapters of it prewritten, hehe.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Sorry, I was getting too eager for the sequel so I _had _to post another chapter tonight. I think you will be happy with this chapter like you were the last chapter. Just so you know, this is the chapter that Firestar decides whether or not Littlewhisker stays in ThunderClan.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 25

"Why would a ShadowClan warrior help you?" Rainwhisker joined in, but not in a rude way like Sootfur and Ashfur. He asked in a more curious way.

"The questions never stop do they?" Littlewhisker purred. "Cinderfoot knew I wasn't going to be loyal and knew I had a plan. That's why he helped me and gave ThunderClan messages."

"Messages?" Dustpelt repeated.

"Well, yeah. Why would ShadowClan be stupid by talking about an attack they were going to do when they're along the border of the Clan they were going to attack? I was the one who told Birchfur about the attack," Littlewhisker admitted.

"Why didn't you want us to know?" Squirrelflight asked stepping up to her daughter.

"Why raise hope when it just might fall?" Littlewhisker asked gently to her mother.

"So are you going to let her come back?" Ferncloud repeated.

"_'The sun will shine until it meets the shadows. But the thunder will bring it shining as bright as ever,'_" Littlewhisker quoted, turning and facing Firestar.

"She'll stay," Firestar decided after silence.

"You're letting a traitor come back after she says, StarClan knows what!" Ashfur hissed.

"StarClan does know what I mean," Littlewhisker meowed. "So do Firestar and Leafpool. It is a prophecy."

"A prophecy about a traitor!" Ashfur hissed. He obviously isn't too happy about seeing Littlewhisker, Birchfur thought. "She put one of our warriors in a medicine cats den. We should kill her!"

Birchfur was about to say something, but Stormpaw beat him to it. "Why don't you ask Birchfur the truth if you don't believe Littlewhisker?"

"I don't need a loud mouth apprentice telling what to do!" Ashfur growled to his niece.

Birchfur didn't want Stormpaw to say anything rude to the older warrior so he meowed, "Littlewhisker saved my life."

"It is decided that Littlewhisker is a member of ThunderClan," Firestar announced. "If I hear anything against it then you will talk to me in my den," he warned. Firestar immediately changed his mood. "Now there is a ceremony to perform. Stormpaw, step forward, you should have had your warrior ceremony long ago. And you finally have it since you've been waiting for Littlewhisker to return."

Littlewhisker turned to Stormpaw with wide eyes. "You refused to become a warrior since I wasn't here?" she asked in a shocked voice. All Stormpaw responded by was a nod of her head. "Mousebrain! Go on!"

Stormpaw padded over to Firestar. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as warriors in her turn. Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar meowed.

Birchfur looked at his sister. "I do," Stormpaw meowed steadily.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Stormpaw, from this moment you will be known as Stormcloud. StarClan honors your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Stormcloud's head and she gave him a respectful lick on his shoulder.

"Stormcloud! Stormcloud! Stormcloud!" the Clan cheered.

"Congratulations, Stormcloud!" Birchfur, Littlewhisker, and Goldentail were the first to welcome the new warrior. "Don't forget that you have to sit a silent vigil," Littlewhisker reminded her. "That was the worst part about becoming a warrior for me."

Stormcloud nodded and took her place for her vigil while Cinderpelt limped up to them both. "You both, in my den, now." Littlewhisker was about to protest, but Cinderpelt must have been ready. "You may have been in another Clan for three moons, but since you have a deep injury that isn't healed you'll be with Birchfur. And besides I think Birchfur will be glad to have you in there; maybe he wouldn't complain as much."

Birchfur and Littlewhisker went over to the den and lay down side by side. "I'm glad you're back," Birchfur purred.

"It's good to be back," Littlewhisker whispered. "Did Blacktooth hurt you too bad?"

"Not as bad as that fox gave you," Birchfur replied. "That was bad luck."

"No, it wasn't. I knew the fox had a den there, but didn't tell ShadowClan. I knew that it would be helpful in some way," Littlewhisker explained.

"So you knew that it was there and it would attack?"

Littlewhisker nodded and closed her eyes.

**Yay!! Stormcloud got her warrior name!!!! Review if you are happy that Stormcloud received her warrior name!! Like the wanting Littlewhisker to come they also wanted her back so Stormpaw could become a warrior!! 2 chapters left until the sequel!!!! Review please!!!  
Now I have to go to bed.**


	27. Chapter 26

**ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!! If I get plenty of reviews I will update again this weekend.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 26

Littlewhisker opened her eyes. She was glad to be back in ThunderClan. Littlewhisker looked over into Birchfur's nest; he was just waking up too. Littlewhisker tried to get up, but stopped once she felt a sting in her side.

_Leafpool must've cleaned my wound_, she thought. Birchfur stood up and arched his back. "Show off," Littlewhisker purred.

Birchfur licked between her ears. "Sorry, but my wounds are healing faster than yours," he purred back. Littlewhisker rolled her eyes. "Come on."

This time Littlewhisker slowly got up and stretched. "I think that this is just getting worse!" She nosed her wound that went from the edge of her neck to her flank.

"It's getting better," Birchfur insisted. Littlewhisker gave him an 'I know when my wounds get better' look so he added, "I'm serious!"

"Sure," she meowed sarcastically.

Birchfur and Littlewhisker padded into the clearing grabbed fresh-kill and went over to where Goldentail was eating. "Does anyone ever wake up early?"

"Hey," Littlewhisker meowed defensively. "I had a long day yesterday!" At that moment Stormcloud padded out of the warriors' den yawning. "How was your vigil?"

"Cold. Leaf-bare is coming soon," Stormcloud complained. She looked up at the sky. "It's only sunhigh! No wonder I'm still tired!"

"When after my vigil I slept, went on a patrol, slept some more, went to your apprentice ceremony, and slept again," Littlewhisker meowed.

"Yeah, you were a lot of help that day, too," Birchfur purred sarcastically. Littlewhisker swatted his ear.

"Do you want any mouse?" Littlewhisker asked Stormcloud. She pushed her half eaten mouse to Stormcloud. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you okay?" Goldentail asked.

"Fine."

"Are you sure?" Stormcloud asked.

"I'm fine," Littlewhisker insisted.

"We all know that you're not fine!" Birchfur meowed.

Littlewhisker sighed. "It's just that since my fight with Russetfur I've felt like someone's been watching me."

"Well, since you walked in the Clan every cat has had their eye on you," Goldentail suggested.

"It's not like that, it's like 'they aren't allowed in ThunderClan territory' feeling," Littlewhisker explained.

"Why don't we go hunting to get your mind off it," Birchfur suggested.

"Okay."

"Sorry, I can't, I'm going to go back to sleep," Stormcloud yawned.

"And I can't, I'm going on patrol," Goldentail apologized.

"Your loss," Littlewhisker sighed. She watched them pad off. "Let's go."

"You're going to hunt with that traitor? I thought you were better than this, Birchfur," Ashfur growled as they passed.

"Ashfur, you better go climb a tree while you still have your tail," Littlewhisker hissed.

Ashfur looked offended then narrowed his eyes and stocked off. "Ignore him," Birchfur muttered.

They padded out of the camp and into the forest. They were now close to WindClan territory. Littlewhisker scented the air, rabbit. Almost immediately she spotted it.

She crouched and pounced. "I've missed complimenting you," Birchfur remarked.

"So ThunderClan's brains have returned," a remarked a sharp voice behind Littlewhisker.

Littlewhisker turned around and saw a dark smoky gray tom in WindClan territory. "Hi, Crowfeather, what are doing here?"

"Patrolling." Weaselfur explained stepping out of a bush followed by Onestar. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Weaselfur!" Onestar growled. Changing his mood he turned to Littlewhisker. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back," Littlewhisker replied simply. "It wasn't a fun three moons in ShadowClan."

"You look pretty good for being there for three moons," Weaselfur remarked just loud enough to hear. "How do we know that you not spying for-" Onestar glared at him.

Littlewhisker knew what he was about to say. "I'm not spying. If I was then you would not see Birchfur right now because he would be dead."

"I'm pretty sure that I'm alive," Birchfur meowed.

"We better get back to patrolling," Weaselfur muttered quite embarrassed now.

"Yes, a Clan's not much if they're attacked if their leader and deputy are out patrolling," Onestar meowed.

"Lets hope we don't find RiverClan in our territory," Crowfeather growled.

"RiverClan?" Birchfur asked.

"Your patrols should keep an eye out too. We scented RiverClan in our territory leading into yours. We've scented them for a while," Onestar warned. "Tell Firestar, will you?"

"Of course," Littlewhisker reassured.

"Thanks."

Littlewhisker padded off with Birchfur behind her. "That's odd isn't it?" Birchfur asked bounding to catch up to her.

"I know, but-" She paused. "Oh-no!"

**What do you think it was? A very evil cliffie for the second to last chapter if I do say so myself…so what did you think? Review please!!**


	28. Chapter 27: The End of the Beginning

**YAY! The final chapter has finally arrived!! Thanks to all my reviewers on this story!! And don't forget to review this chapter!! I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but I know people are eager for this chapter. If you read the last chapter and didn't review it please go back and review it and review this chapter.**

**ALso, the reason that this chapter is named Chapter 27-The end of the beginning is because this is the last chapter of the first story of the series. Make sense?**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors, but I do own this completed story, the sequel, and all of my characters.**

Chapter 27

After what had happened to her she didn't want to repeat it with another Clan.

"Onestar was right. RiverClan has been in our territory," Littlewhisker hissed.

"Lets get our prey and go tell Firestar," Birchfur meowed.

Littlewhisker nodded and followed him.

They arrived at camp, put their fresh-kill in the pile, and rushed over to where Firestar and Sandstorm were sharing tongues. "Firestar," Birchfur began.

"Yes?"

"We scented RiverClan in our territory," Littlewhisker explained.

"Have you seen any warriors?" Firestar asked standing up.

"No, but we scented them and it was fresh," Birchfur added.

"What are they doing in ThunderClan territory?" Sandstorm meowed half to herself.

"We aren't the only ones. We were hunting by WindClan and we ran into Onestar, Crowfeather, and Weaselfur. The said that they've been scenting RiverClan and Onestar told us to warn you about RiverClan," Littlewhisker continued.

"Thanks for telling me," Firestar meowed. "Birchfur, Littlewhisker, I want you both to come to the Gathering tonight. I know it's not wise to take you, Littlewhisker, but the other Clans might need proof that you're alive and in ThunderClan."

"Thank you, Firestar," Littlewhisker meowed bounding off to join Birchfur, Goldentail, and Stormcloud with some fresh-kill.

Firestar yowled for the cats going to the Gathering at the entrance of the camp. "Don't forget that you're going to tell me everything that happens," Goldentail reminded Littlewhisker, Birchfur, and Stormcloud.

"Okay, we won't listen to what the leaders are saying and we'll gossip," Littlewhisker meowed sarcastically. "Of course we'll be paying attention, you stupid furball!"

Littlewhisker followed Firestar out of the camp and into WindClan territory. They climbed up through the hills and onto the fallen tree until they reached the island.

"Littlewhisker!" Littlewhisker turned around as Crowfeather came up to her. "What happened to your side?"

"A fox had come and I saved Birchfur. That's how I got that," Littlewhisker explained.

"How did you save Birchfur if you were captured?"

Littlewhisker sighed and explained everything, her plan, the attack on ThunderClan, the fox, and going back to ShadowClan, in a low voice.

"I would only know you to think of something like that," Crowfeather meowed sounding impressed.

"How are Smokekit and Mudkit?" Littlewhisker asked.

"Fine, they're apprentices now. They've been apprentices for two moons," Crowfeather meowed.

"Littlewhisker, have you seen Stormcloud?" Cinderfoot panted running up to her and Crowfeather. "How's your side doing?"

Littlewhisker thought carefully before she answered. "No, I haven't seen Stormcloud and my side is doing better. How do you know Stormcloud got her warrior name? She just got it."

"I've seen her and she told me," Cinderfoot explained. "'Bye!" Cinderfoot dashed off.

A yowl came from the Great Oak. At that moment Littlewhisker went to find Birchfur. She spotted his familiar gray pelt and ran over to him.

"Onestar would like to speak first," Leopardstar announced.

"For the past moon WindClan has scented RiverClan in our territory," Onestar announced. Yowls against that rang through out the clearing. "It is the truth!"

"Onestar, my warriors haven't been in your territory," Leopardstar growled.

That must have been everything because Onestar nodded to Firestar who spoke up.

"Two of my warriors have also scented RiverClan in our territory," Firestar yowled. "ThunderClan's warrior, Littlewhisker, has returned."

More yowls echoed.

"She can't be; she's dead!"

"Why let her?"

Firestar now yowled for silence and nodded to Littlewhisker. She stood up. "I am as live as you all are!"

"Firestar, ShadowClan wants one of their best warriors back," Blackstar growled.

Littlewhisker answered for Firestar. "I'm not a ShadowClan warrior; I never was."

"You are a ShadowClan-"

"The moon!" Some cat yowled. Littlewhisker looked up and saw that the moon was covered up. Firestar was the first leader to jump down and his warriors followed.

"Goldentail is going to enjoy this," Stormcloud meowed joining Littlewhisker and Birchfur.

"Cinderfoot was looking for you. Did he find you?" Littlewhisker asked.

Stormcloud looked a little embarrassed and replied, "Oh, yeah."

**I felt like leaving you wonder. Did it work? What did you think of this story? Is it worthy of a sequel? The sequel will be posted soon!!! Review and I will post it quicker!!! Remember: the sequel is called: "Our Life: Friends Forever."  
Just so you know, the RiverClan scenting thing will make more sense once the sequel is out. It actually has something to do with the sequel!**


End file.
